Imaginary
by MadameAnnabeth
Summary: When a broken Rose meets up with an ancient enemy, she is sent back to her own world. Instead of landing in London, she lands in a small town and meets a certain redhead child who has a raggedy imaginary friend. Rated M for language, violence, and mature scenes. Rose/11th Doctor
1. Amen Omen

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who**

**Summary: When Rose meets up with an ancient enemy, she is sent back to her own world. Instead of landing in London, she lands in a small town and meets a certain redhead child who has a raggedy imaginary friend. Rose/11th Doctor.**

**Same as with my other Doctor who story, every chapter is going to be named after a song. The entire story is named after Imaginary by Evanescence.**

* * *

**Amen Omen – Ben Harper**

As the invasive, annoying buzzing filled her ears, the barely awake blonde threw her pillow over her face and groaned loudly. It didn't stop.

"What?" she half shouted, stomping to the door and ripping it open.

The two men instinctively ducked, ready for whatever was to come flying at them. Last time it just so happened to be a rather large glass bowl. Following the bowl, a broom came hurtling out of the door just before it slammed closed. They looked around and, when they deemed it safe, stood up and grinned at the grumpy woman in the doorway.

"Hello." Jake Simmonds said cheerily.

"What?" the blonde demanded again, looking quite comical with ruffled hair, flannel pajama pants and an old t-shirt with holes in it.

It wasn't often that anyone saw Rose Tyler as anything but cool, calm, and collected anymore. She'd changed so much ever since… the unfortunate incident. It seemed that the only people she would even talk to was her parents and Jake, her best friend. Other than that people were just her colleagues.

"Time for work.." Pete Tyler said, stepping forward and carefully placing a kiss to her forehead.

She was also known for well-aimed kicks early in the morning.

"Why did you wake me up so early?" she snapped, glaring up at them with a dangerous glint in her eyes.

"Because you are the boss and it would not do well for everyone to see their boss getting there late on a Monday morning, now would it?" Jake asked, holding up the bag of breakfast pastries and a coffee.

"Being boss sucks." Rose complained, taking the pastries from him and rifling through the back.

"No it doesn't. You get to boss people around." Pete said simply.

She looked up and thought about it for a moment before smiling slightly. It disappeared before either of them could point it out to her.

"That is true." She shrugged.

"Good! Now eat and then we have to get to work. You know how it goes, there's always someone to save. Also, your mum is bringing Tony to work today and she wants to see how you're doing." Pete said with a happy grin.

Rose rolled her eyes and shook her head at them. Though her father's words did light a fire in her because when she worked it made her forget everything else… except for _him_. He was always there and that was the problem. She ate her breakfast quickly before getting ready for work. After showering and putting on a white Oxford shirt, a black pencil skirt, and black pumps with her long blonde hair slightly curled, she was ready to go. They sat on her couch the whole time watching the telly.

"Let's go." she sighed, walking out of the door without checking to see if they were following her.

Just as it was every day, the sleek black car was waiting outside of her flat. She'd refused many things from her father but he'd insisted upon the car for her safety. After all, she was an heiress and many people, not all of them human, were interested in the money that she would one day inherit. That was also part of the reason that that someone, either Jake or her father, escorted her to work every day.

"So what do you think we'll be dealing with today? Daleks? You know we're good at dealing with those." Jake said with a cheeky grin.

"Oh I don't think we'll be dealing with anything bigger than that pile of paperwork stacked on your floor." She said with a reproaching raised eyebrow.

He scoffed and shook his head.

"I knew I should have blasted that paperwork away. I could do it, you know." Jake reminded her.

"Yes, I know." She sighed, shaking her head at his ridiculous threat.

When they arrived at the tall, imposing building, the car went under into the parking garage as it always did.

"Thank you, Reynolds." Rose called as they climbed out and walked to the door.

"You're welcome Miss Rose, Mr. Tyler, Mr. Simmonds." he called before he drove away.

As soon as they entered the door, they saw a group waiting for them. They all looked solemn and hardened. Rose recognized them immediately as the task force from UNIT that had been assigned before to deal with the most dangerous of alien threats. They were all in the standard issue black military uniforms with machine guns in their hands.

"We are in need of your expertise." The leader said.

"On what?" Jake asked.

"Not yours, hers." One man said, stepping forward and looking at Rose.

"What could you possibly need me for?" she asked.

"In the study of a special alien threat. One we have been told that you've studied before." The man said, holding a piece of paper out to Rose.

"Yeah I've studied lots of…" she trailed off as she looked at the paper and her face paled.

"Rose, what is it?" Pete asked, concerned at her serious look.

She passed the photo to him and turned to face the men.

"Where did you get that?" she demanded, staring at all of them.

"Oh God, weeping angels." Jake said, looking at them with wide eyes.

"It's taken from a town in Wales." The same soldier, probably the leader, said.

"I don't understand. It's just a statue. A statue of an angel." Pete said.

"Here's another picture. Same statue, the photographer just looked away for a moment." The man said, handing another picture to Rose.

Both Pete and Jake gasped and their eyes widened even further. It looked terrifying. It was as though it was screaming with its arms now raised and sharp teeth protruding from its mouth. It was still just a statue though.

"Where is the photographer?" Pete asked.

"We'll let you know as soon as we find him." the leader said gruffly.

"You won't find him. Chances are the bloody angels sent him so far back in time he's rotting bones by now." Rose said, glaring at the picture in Jake's hands.

"What's going on? What is this?" Pete demanded, holding up the pictures.

"The Weeping Angels are the most deadly, oldest aliens to ever exist. They send people back in time. That's how they kill them. With one touch they send you back in time and feed off of the energy of the experiences and memories that you would have had if you'd remained in your own timeline. The only way, and I repeat, the only way that I know to defeat them is to get them to look at each other. Which is a very hard thing to do as they avoid it at all costs. They aren't stone all the time. They turn to stone when you look at them. It freezes them in time and space. So if they look at each other, they're always frozen. Trust me when I say that your bullets won't do a thing." Rose said, glaring at the soldiers.

"Well something has to be done." The leader said, glaring right back at him.

"Why? What's happened?" Jake asked.

"This quaint little village that these angels are in has been wiped out. Not a single soul left. We have to stop them before they move onto another village." A female soldier said.

Jake sighed and looked at Rose, who shook her head.

"You don't have to go, Jake. But it's sort of my job. I have to." she said.

"We did not request for you to come with us. We just need you to tell us how to defeat them and allow us the use of Mr. Simmonds." The leader said, shaking his head at Rose.

She looked back at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Request me? Let me tell you how it is, soldier. I am the director of the London branch of Torchwood. In case you need more information, this is the largest division of Torchwood that deals with the most threats. The only reason, and I repeat, the only reason that you are allowed to step foot in this building is by direct permission from me. If you want to take Mr. Simmonds with you, you are going to have to amend your attitude towards me. Because I am in charge here, not you." she said, lifting her chin and staring at him.

She saw, out of the corner of her eye, Pete and Jake fighting back laughter at the looks on the soldiers' faces. The leader looked at her father with a shocked look.

"She's right. You do need her. And trust me when I saw, Rose is a good one to have in a tight situation with aliens. She learned from the best." He said.

"Fine. No more arguments. We have to get going now." The leader said gruffly, obviously annoyed at Rose but unable to say anything about it.

"Well do you plan on me going in a skirt?" Rose demanded, rolling her eyes as she walked away to change into more appropriate clothing.

* * *

Rose felt a bit ridiculous, sitting in a van in black soldiers' clothing with a black beanie hiding her golden hair and a black machine gun in her hand. She was staring down at her own gun with a disgusted expression. One of the things that she inherited from _him_ was his distaste of guns. One of the compromises of her going was that they both had to carry a gun whether they liked it or not. It didn't matter to the soldiers that they both assured them that the guns wouldn't work on the angels.

"When we get there, we'll split up. The highest concentration of angels is in the graveyard so you will go with us." The leader said to Jake.

"What about me?" Rose demanded.

"I read up on some things while you were changing, Director Tyler. The highest priority of any mission that you are involved in is to keep you safe. Therefore, you will remain in the van with a guard unless you are needed." the leader said, sounding triumphant.

"You don't get to do that!" she hissed, glaring at him.

"Miss Tyler, all due respect the decision was all yours on whether or not you came on this trip. But once we were out of London, your authority disappeared. Now I call the shots and I am saying that you stay in this van unless you are needed." the leader growled, leaning forward to match her glare.

She knew that he was right. Rose didn't have anymore power now that she was outside of London. She huffed and sat back, glaring out the window at the passing landscape of Wales. They were alerted when they reached the town and Rose sat up straight to take a look at it. The soldiers were right; it was like a ghost town. There was no sign of any humans. There were no birds or squirrels. It was empty and very creepy.

"We're at the graveyard. Please, Miss Tyler, stay in the van. Anna stay with her." he instructed one of the guards.

"See you, Rose." Jake said, grinning at her before kissing her cheek and climbing out of the van.

"Here's a com link. We can hear everything that's happening." Anna said, handing her a little ear bud when they were alone.

"I know what a com link is." Rose said curtly, shoving the earpiece in her ear.

"Do not take your eyes off of them." She heard the leader say as they stalked through the gates into the cemetery.

She immediately saw the angels. Doing a quick count, she saw ten of them just near the gates. How many of them were there in all?

"I'm sure they'll be all right, ma'am." Anna said, attempting to reassure the antsy blonde.

"All due respect, Anna, you cannot possibly know that." Rose shot back, not even turning to look at her.

She knew that she was being harsh but she was very angry at being left behind. Suddenly a pained shout echoed in her ear and outside of the van.

"Don't look away!" Jake roared, his head whipping around.

The soldiers and Jake all ran in the direction of the scream. Rose bit her lip and shook her head. It felt wrong to just listen to men dying without doing something.

"There he is." The leader said.

"What? Why did they…? They don't kill people." Jake said, sounding confused and horrified.

"Good God what did they do to his head?" a man demanded.

The sound of another man retching reached their ears. Rose was shaking with fear. From what Jake said, the angels were doing things they didn't usually do, which meant that they were being unpredictable. She stared at one of the unmoving ones, still poised by the gates. Her eyes began to burn as she tried not to blink. It was too much and her eyes closed of her own accord. When they snapped open again, the angel was facing her, looking straight at her. Its arm was outstretched, as if it was gesturing to her.

"Anna." She said, pulling the woman to the window with her.

"It moved." Rose said, pointing at the angel.

"Don't look away, ma'am." Anna murmured, both of them staring at the angel.

"Blink one eye at a time. It can't move that way." Rose said.

Suddenly something hit the other side of the van and they both gasped and automatically turned to see what it was. When it occurred to them what they did, they looked at each other with fear.

"Neither of us is looking at it." Anna said, her voice trembling slightly.

"I know." Rose mumbled, the gun shaking in her vibrating hands.

They slowly turned to look and both women screamed loudly. The angel was right up against the window.

* * *

Upon hearing the screams from the two women that they left at the van, the soldiers plus Jake turned to run back to the van. When they got there, they were met with a terrifying sight. Rose was pressed against the van with her gun on the ground three feet away from her. Four angels were surrounding her. They were just looking at her. They didn't have their demonic faces on. They were just looking. Anna was nowhere to be seen.

"Rose?" Jake asked hesitantly, gesturing for the men to stay where they were.

"They made Anna disappear. I don't know where she went." Rose said carefully, not taking her eyes off of the angels.

"It's ok, Rose." He said, moving towards her.

"I wouldn't suggest doing that, Mr. Simmonds." The leader said.

"They're frozen as long as she's looking." He said.

"Yes but if you distract me I might close my eyes." Rose said.

"Hello." a voice said in their coms, making them all turn to see an angel standing at the entrance to the cemetery.

It was holding the ear bud in between two fingers.

"That's Michael." One of the soldiers said, looking confused.

"Michael?" Jake questioned.

"The soldier who they killed." The leader said.

"How are you doing this?" the leader demanded.

"We scrambled his consciousness as he was dying. We manipulate it to speak for us." The voice said in their ears.

"What do you want? What did you do to this town?" Jake demanded.

"You are not authorized to speak for us." The leader growled.

Jake simply ignored him.

"We wanted to call attention to ourselves. We needed the time traveler to come find us." The angel said, still using Michael's voice.

Jake glanced back at Rose, who looked confused. The Doctor wasn't there and he was the only time traveler he knew.

"What do you want with a time traveler?" Jake asked.

The angel remained silent for a second, simply staring. There was a clattering noise behind them and Rose shrieked. They turned to see her being held in the arms of one of the angels while the other three stood behind her.

"No!" he shouted, darting forward.

"Don't move." Rose warned, her hands wrapping around the angel's stone arms.

He turned to see that, as they'd all turned to look at Rose, the angel moved closer to them.

"We need the time traveler." The angel repeated.

"Yes I understand that but…" he trailed off as he realized who they meant.

Other than the Doctor, the one who'd traveled through time the most was the woman behind him.

"Rose." He breathed.

"Jake?" she demanded, remaining completely still in the angel's arms that were wrapped around her torso.

"Keep an eye on that angel." He said to the soldiers before turning to walk up to Rose.

He reached out and touched her cheek and she instantly understood at the look in his eyes.

"Why do they need me?" she asked, remaining cold and detached as she always was.

"I don't know, Rose." He said, pressing a kiss to her forehead as he ignored the angel holding her.

He made the mistake of closing his eyes as he did so and when he turned around, there were only three people left. The three angels were all standing around the leader, who was turning in circles and pointing his gun at them. The angels that were spread throughout the cemetery were in a giant circle around them and the van. They were all staring at Rose with their arms raised and pointing towards her.

**SWITCHING TO ROSE POV**

"Jake." Rose murmured, her eyes darting around at the angels.

It took a lot to scare her these days but the angels might have been the most terrifying things she'd come across since the Cybermen. She'd read up on them but she never actually stood face to face with one.

"I can't let them kill anyone else" she said through gritted teeth..

Jake sighed and turned to look at the angel with the ear bud.

"What do you want with her?" he asked.

"She needs to save us." The angel said.

"It doesn't look to me like you're in any danger here. It looks like you're thriving." He said through gritted teeth.

"Not in this world. This is not our world. The time traveler belongs to the Doctor. She is his. She can stop him from destroying us." The angel said.

"The Doctor isn't here. He's in another world. Rose can't go to that world so looks like you're stuck." He said, Rose watching as he walked up to the angel.

"The time traveler will save us. We will send her to the other world and she will save us. She will stop the cracks. She will defend all worlds, all races, the universe. She will save everyone. Human, alien, everything. The Bad Wolf will save us." The angel said.

Rose's breath caught at the words. How did they know of the Bad Wolf? And why did they think that she could save them? No one knew about that in this world except for her parents and Jake.

"Who told you that?" she demanded.

"We did not need to be told. It is known throughout the universe that the Bad Wolf brings light where there is none, brings life where there is death, brings peace where there is war. The Bad Wolf will calm the Oncoming Storm."

Suddenly the angel holding onto her was gone. She looked around to see that the leader was gone as well. It was just she and Jake left with the angels. She slowly walked up to the angel and looked at it.

"I am not the Bad Wolf, not anymore." Rose said, staring at it.

"You are." The angel said simply.

"No I'm not. That was taken from me. It was killing me so the Doctor took it away." She argued, spitting out his name as if it were a curse.

"We need the time traveler." The angel said simply.

"You don't get her!" Luke growled.

Suddenly an angel's arms were wrapped around him. Rose gasped and jumped up.

"We need the time traveler. We will have the time traveler. If the Bad Wolf agrees to save us, we will not harm the human." The angel said.

Rose stared at the angel.

"If you send me to the other universe, how will I know that you won't harm him?" she challenged, her eyes narrowing at the angel.

"We will go with you." the angel said simply.

"And if I don't agree you'll kill us both." she said.

The silence was the only answer she needed. She slowly turned to face Jake.

"No, Rose." He said, shaking his head.

She leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his cheek to silence him.

"Tell Mum and Dad I love them. And Tony too. Don't let them forget me and tell Tony that his sister was… well tell him something good." She said, looking deep in his eyes.

"Oh Rose there are plenty of good things to say about you but you can't just leave. You have a lot of people who… who need you. Who depend on you." Jake said.

She nodded sadly and he looked back at the angels warily.

"What if they're lying? What if they want to kill you?" he asked.

"I don't believe that they are. This is desperate on their part. I am their only hope and they know that. Also I've got this Bad Wolf thing in my head. You remember how I told you that I dissolved those Daleks? Well I can probably do that with them." Rose said, smiling fully for the first time in a very long time.

"You'll see him you know?" he asked.

"I may not." She mumbled, her eyes dropping to the floor.

"Rose contrary to popular belief, the universe is a small place and the Doctor spends most of his time on earth. He's attracted to trouble and you're in a lot of it right now whether you like to admit it or not. He's bound to show up." Jake said.

"Well then I'll deal with it when it happens." Rose said, putting up those infamous walls.

"I don't know that you can. You won't have anyone there, Rose. Your mum and your dad are here. I'm here and Tony is here. I can't just tell them that I let you leave. I have to try to stop you. Don't you realize that I'm doing this for you and your family?" Jake asked sadly.

Rose sighed and pulled his gun out of his hands.

"Keep yourself safe, Jake. Tell everyone that I love them more than anything. I hope this won't take your memory of the last few minutes away." She said, testing the gun's weight in her hands.

"What?" he asked, confused at what she was referring to.

"Let him go." Rose said softly, looking at the angel.

Then she shut her eyes and it was gone. Before Jake could recover and move around, she slammed the gun into his head.

"Oh, and sorry for the headache." She said, tossing the gun next to his unconscious body before looking up at the angels.

"Well? Are we leaving?" she asked.

"You will save us?" the angel asked.

Rose rolled her eyes.

"Yes I will." She said, walking to the angel.

She stopped suddenly and narrowed her eyes at it.

"You know of my defeat of the Daleks the first time I had the Bad Wolf in me? I disintegrated the entire Dalek ship as though it were a tiny particle. If you kill a single person or displace them in time, I will kill you all. Do you understand?" she asked, her eyes glowing gold for a moment.

"We need the energy to thrive." The angel said simply.

"Would you rather thrive or survive? I'll go with you and try to save you from the cracks, whatever they are, if you do not kill a single person. Do you understand me?" she asked again, speaking slowly.

A few moments of silence was all that she heard.

"Yes." The angel agreed.

"Good, you have my solemn promise that I will save you from the cracks and only from the cracks. If you ever call on me again to save you I will kill you." Rose promised.

"I understand." The angel said, sounding as solemn as her.

"Good. Let's go." she said, walking up to it and holding out her hand.

"You must close your eyes." the angel informed her.

She glared at it suspiciously before, against her body's screaming instincts, closing her eyes. She heard a whoosh and she was flying through the air before she landed hard on her backside.

"Ow!" she protested loudly, her eyes flying open as she took in her surroundings.

Only a few of the angels were with her, five of them. They were at a house of some sort.

"You can't stay here at the house." She said, standing up as she looked around at them.

"We will be at the graveyard." The angel said.

Rose nodded before blinking. They were gone when her eyes opened a millisecond later. She looked around. Close to where she was standing there was a large pile of wood. It looked as though something had smashed a small building to pieces. She looked at the sky and noticed that the sun was barely rising. The front door to the house suddenly slammed open and a young redheaded girl ran out.

"Doctor?" she yelled, running down the path.

And that was Rose's first sign that this would not be easy at all.

* * *

"_John Smith! Where are you?" the blonde woman shouted, looking around the room._

_"This is fascinating!" he exclaimed from underneath the kitchen counter._

_His legs were sticking out, splayed about carelessly. She sighed and shook her head._

"_Why, oh why, are you underneath the kitchen counter?" she asked, kneeling next to him._

"_If we're thinking of purchasing this home, Rose, I want to know what I'm going to have to deal with when I fix things. I've already checked the bathrooms. They're safe." He said, his voice muffled by the sonic screwdriver he'd built himself almost as soon as his lookalike dumped them in that world._

"_You won't be fixing things. That's what the building maintenance is for. And we're not purchasing this place, we'll be paying rent on it." Rose said, seizing his legs and dragging him out._

"_What? You mean we won't own this place? What's the point of having it then?" he demanded, sitting up and removing his glasses._

"_You didn't own your last home either, thief." She said, smiling as she helped him up to a standing position._

"_How did you know that?" he demanded._

"_You're not the only one she talks… talked to." Rose said, her voice becoming a bit sadder when she spoke of the TARDIS._

"_Rose! Where are you?" Jackie's voice rang through the apartment._

"_In the kitchen, mum, I had to drag John out from underneath the sink. There's a chance he might have broken the plumbing." Rose muttered, glaring at him as her mother and Pete walked into the room._

_Rose immediately skipped over to Jackie and took her one-year-old brother into her arms._

_"Hi Tony!" she said, ruffling the little boy's hair._

_He grinned at her around his pacifier, laying his head on her shoulder._

"_He should be your son. You have much more energy than me." Jackie grumbled, stretching out._

"_Oh hush. You love this little monster" Rose said with a grin, tickling her little brother to elicit delighted giggles from him._

"_So you think this is the place, Rosie?" Pete asked. _

_She looked back at John with a hopeful expression. He stared at her with squinty eyes for a moment. His mouth twisted and his hands tinkered with his screwdriver._

"_Oh just tell me what you think." She sighed, expecting him to say no to yet another home for them._

_This was only their twelfth apartment to look at._

"_I love it." he said, grinning at her._

_She squealed and practically shoved Tony at her father before running and jumping at him. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he held her up and they began snogging very passionately in the middle of the living room._

"_Oi!" Mickey exclaimed when him and Jake walked into the room from the secondary bedroom._

"_Master bedroom?" Rose gasped when they broke apart, sliding down his body and placing her feet on the floor._

"_Bedroom." John agreed, pulling her out of the room._

_"Hey! You don't own this place yet." Jackie said, stopping them in their tracks._

"_Car?" Rose suggested, flushed with desire._

"_Car." John said, dragging her out the door of the apartment._

"_Hey! We came in my car!" Mickey protested, alarmed as he chased after the couple._

* * *

"You aren't the Doctor." The little girl said sadly.

"No, I'm not. But my question is, how do you know the Doctor?" Rose asked, pulling her hair back into a ponytail as she looked around the yard.

Her eyes lit up and she looked thrilled.

"You know the Doctor? Are you his friend? Do you know when he's coming back?" she asked quickly.

"Whoa slow down kid. I ask the questions first." Rose said, feeling overwhelmed already.

"I'm not a kid." The girl said with a narrowed eyes.

The blonde rolled her eyes and stepped forward.

"Tell me exactly how you know the Doctor. This is important. This is a matter of life and death. So please, for the love of everything, tell me." Rose sighed.

"You see that there?" the little girl said, pointing at the pile of wood.

"Yeah." She said, looking at it.

"The raggedy man did that. He crashed the blue box there, climbed out of it and started talking about swimming pools in libraries. Then he spat out, threw out, and ate half the food in my kitchen. After that he healed the crack in my wall and told me he was going to make a five minute hop to the future and then come back and get me." the little girl explained.

"So he should be here soon then?" Rose asked.

"He better be and he better have a good explanation. Because all of that happened a month ago." the little girl said, sounding frustrated and sad.

"Wait a minute did you say a crack?" Rose asked.

"Yes." The girl affirmed.

Rose stared at her for a moment, sizing her up. The girl actually seemed very smart for her young age. She was able to explain the Doctor's personality perfectly.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Amelia Pond, what's yours?" she asked.

"Rose… Smith. Your name sounds like something out of a fairy tale" She said, her hand instantly going to the chain around her neck.

"The Doctor said that too. How do you know him?" Amelia asked.

"I traveled with him for a bit. Now let's not talk about him anymore. Show me this crack, would you?" Rose asked.

"I told you, he healed it. It's not there anymore." she said.

"Please?" the blonde sighed.

"Fine." The girl said, turning around and walking into the house.

Rose followed her, knowing that this girl was going to be a handful. But Rose had to know what was going on with the cracks. She walked into the house, looking around carefully.

"Where are your parents?" she asked.

"Don't have parents." Amelia answered, stomping up the stairs.

Rose stared up at her strangely. That was a strange answer. Usually people would say my parents passed away or left me with another relative to raise. But this girl, she apparently didn't have parents. It didn't sound as if it were a loss to her. As if she didn't even know that she should have parents. She shrugged and followed her up to the little girl's room. The first thing that she noticed was that there were pictures drawn all over the place of a familiar blue box and a man standing next to it with crazy hair and ragged clothes. In some of them, a redheaded child was standing with him holding his hand.

"Why five minutes?" Rose asked, touching one of them.

"What?" Amelia asked.

"Why was he coming back? He healed your crack so why was he coming back?" she asked.

"Because he said he would take me with him." the little girl said, sounding disappointed.

"But you're a child. That seems a bit too domestic for him. Where was the crack?" Rose asked, wanting to change subjects.

"Right here." Amelia traced where the crack used to be.

Rose walked up and pressed her ear to the wall. There was nothing, no sounds or disturbances at all.

"Why were you worried about the crack? Why did you have him fix it?" Rose asked.

"It was talking to me. I could hear voices coming out." Amelia explained.

Rose turned to look at her.

"And they stopped after he healed it?" Rose asked.

Amelia's eyes shifted to the ground and back up to Rose.

"Yes." She said, her hands twisting together.

"Amelia Pond don't you lie to me." Rose said, bending down to look her in the eyes.

"I didn't want him to make me stay here because I could still hear the voices. I pretend that I can't hear them but I can. Can you hear them?" Amelia asked.

"You hear them right now?" Rose asked, looking around the room.

"I always hear them. It's not too loud, just a whispering in the back of my mind." She explained.

"That is not good." Rose murmured, turning back to the wall.

"Will he come back?" Amelia asked.

"I cannot speak for what the Doctor will do but I would not get your hopes up. He doesn't tend to keep his promises. He promises you forever and…" she trailed off when she saw the tears in the little girl's eyes.

She sighed and shook her head.

"I'm sorry, I'm just… upset with the Doctor. I can't tell you what he'll do for sure. If he promised you that he would come back, do not lose hope." Rose said, putting her hands on the girl's shoulders.

"Do you really think so?" Amelia asked, her spirits brightening a little bit.

"Of course." Rose said with a smile, hating to lie to the little girl.

"Now, we need to figure out why you can still hear the voices." Rose said.

"Can you do it tomorrow?" Amelia asked.

"I suppose. Why?" she asked.

"My aunt is getting home in five minutes. A month ago she came home and our shed was smashed to bits. I don't think she'll take kindly to a strange woman being in our house." Amelia explained.

"Oh, right. Yeah I should go." Rose said, turning to walk out of her bedroom.

"She leaves for work at eight. You promise you'll come back?" Amelia asked, following her down the stairs.

Rose turned to look at her hopeful eyes and something that she didn't realize dawned on her. She ran back up the stairs and grabbed one of the pictures.

"Why have you drawn the Doctor with blue eyes?" she demanded, turning to look at her.

"Because those are his eyes." Amelia said, confused.

"No his eyes are brown." She argued.

"No, they're blue. I know for sure because he has blue eyes and his hair flops over them." She said, confused.

Rose bit her lip hard, feeling blood squeeze out.

"I will be back, Amelia Pond. I promise." She whispered before bolting out of the house.

She got halfway down the road before the tears unwillingly squeezed out of her eyes. She bent over and put her hand over her mouth to repress a wail. Rose spent so long pushing the Doctor to the back of her mind and now, being back in his world and finding out that he regenerated, it was bringing back a whole bunch of fresh wounds and she could hardly take the hurt it was causing her. Finally she stood up and breathed deeply. It didn't matter. She would deal with the Amelia Pond situation and then she would leave before he showed up again.

* * *

_Rose sat in the back of her parents' car with a pout on her face. After finding them almost undressing on the hood of his car, Mickey and her parents had split her and John up. He was riding with Mickey behind them and looking equally as disgruntled. When they arrived at the Tyler mansion, both Mickey and Pete had half a mind to lock the doors of the cars so that the couple couldn't reunite and continue their previous actions. But one furious look from Rose and a threatening curse from John made the two men balk and Rose and John were connected once again before everyone else even unbuckled their seatbelts._

_When they disappeared inside the door, they collapsed on the stairs and Rose began yanking at his suit jacket to get it off of him._

"_Rose you know the rules! In your room!" Jackie shouted when she walked inside, covering Tony's eyes._

_John groaned and Rose pushed him away and then ran upstairs, kicking her shoes off as she ran. When her shirt was thrown down to him, he woke up from his disappointment and ran over her, clutching her shirt in his hand._

"_Why do we let this happen in our house?" Jackie grumbled._

"_Because Rose is a grown woman who can make her own decisions. And she's happy. I know that's what you want above anything else because that's what I want too." He said, kissing his wife and taking their son from her to give her a break._

_Rose giggled as he slammed the door shut and yanked off his jacket._

"_Don't you touch that tie. You know that's my favorite part." She commanded with a smoldering look as she sauntered up to him._

_Then she slid her fingers into it and it practically came apart in her hands as he marveled over her effortless undressing of him._

"_How are you so good at that?" he whispered, putting one hand on either cheek and looking deep into her eyes._

"_Because I spent lot of time imagining what it would be like to do it." she said, her eyes sparkling with mischievousness._

"_Oh really? Why don't you show me some of these fantasies?" he asked, his voice taking on a deeper seductive tone as he slid his hands down her torso, making her shiver underneath his warm touch._

"_Well, you would always put that oral fixation to good use." She said with a wink, her tongue peeking out of her cheeky smile._

"_Oh you minx." He growled, devouring her lips hungrily._

_They stumbled back to the bed as Rose practically ripped his shirt open. His hands began fumbling with her bra. She giggled. He always had trouble with it._

_"Screwdriver." He mumbled looking around for his jacket._

_Rose rolled her eyes and effortlessly unhooked her bra and let him yank it off of her. His eyes hungrily roaming her bare torso._

"_Come here." She said, the lustful look in his eyes making her even more aroused._

"_Gladly." He agreed, tipping them back on the bed._

_It didn't take long for the rest of their clothes to be expunged from their bodies. John began kissing all over her body and she writhed underneath his soft kisses._

_"John I know that I just told you that your busy little mouth being put to good use was one of my fantasies but I just spent thirty minutes in a car separated from you while imagining what would happen when we got here. I can't wait. I need you." she groaned, pulling him back up to her mouth before wrapping her legs around his hips and grinding against his stiff erection. He moaned and immediately slid into her, making her moan into his mouth and buck her hips._

"_Oh John!" she cried out as he began to move in and out of her._

_He let out a guttural growl and pulled her hands above her head, holding her wrists like she loved for him to do. Something about him taking charge made her want him even more. As their bodies moved together and their moans of pleasure mixed together, Rose watched his dark eyes fill with love as well as lust._

"_I love you." he murmured._

"_I love you too!" she exclaimed as he hit her spot and made her body contort in ecstasy._

_Finally they got to the point where words couldn't be formed, instead just animalistic groans and enthusiastic cries. When Rose came apart, she raked her nails down his back and he yelled out her name as he twitched inside of her before spilling his warm seed in her._

_They laid there, her lying on top of his chest as she softly trailed her fingers over his chest._

"_Wow." He whispered._

"_I know, that was as good as the 'we made a successful trip to the grocery store' sex and it far surpasses the 'Mum is letting us share a room' sex." Rose breathed, pressing a kiss to his chest just over his heart._

_Her face drifted far off and he stared at her for a moment._

_"What are you thinking?" he asked, stroking her blonde hair._

"_I'm still getting used to the whole 'one heart' thing. I like it." she said with a smile._

"_Good." He said with a grin._

"_I love you, John Smith. I cannot wait for us to live in our own place." She said, sighing with happiness._

"_I love you too, Rose Tyler."_

* * *

She showed up at the house next morning to see that the little girl was waiting at the door. She was in a pair of black tights with a dark green dress and a black jacket.

"You're in the same clothes." Amelia acknowledged when she walked up to the door.

"I don't have any other clothes. I didn't exactly pack for this trip." She said bitterly, wanting desperately to get out of the black military clothing.

"You can borrow some of my aunt's clothing." Amelia suggested as she led her into the kitchen.

"No thank you, I'll go shopping later. What's all this?" Rose asked, looking around with wide eyes at the bacon, eggs, and orange juice that was laid out.

"I made breakfast. I thought you might be hungry. Where did you stay last night?" Amelia asked.

"At the hotel in town. Thank you." Rose said, feeling a little touched as she sat down and put the food on a plate for herself.

"Where did you come from?" the little girl asked.

"What do you mean?" Rose asked.

"You didn't have car or anything. I heard you shout and then talk to somebody. You didn't have a box like the raggedy Doctor. Where did you come from?" Amelia asked.

Rose leaned forward and stared into her eyes.

"Would you believe me if I told you that I came from another world?" Rose asked.

Amelia stared at her for a second, the same inquisitive look on her face that Rose had.

"Yes." The redhead decided, sure of herself.

Rose shrugged.

"Are you an alien?" Amelia asked.

"Not exactly. I was born in London." Rose said, leaving it at that.

"Then how are you from another world?" she asked.

"It's complicated. I'll tell you later." The blonde said as she took a bite of bacon.

Suddenly the front door slammed open and both Rose and Amelia jumped out of their chairs.

"Amelia!" a familiar voice shouted.

Rose's eyes widened as a woman walked into the kitchen.

"Oh my… Rose?" the woman gasped.

"Sharon?" she asked.

"I haven't seen you since school! Did you look me up?" Sharon demanded, flying towards her and gathering her in a hug.

"Yeah." Rose said, turning and shaking her head at Amelia.

"This is so strange! It's weird! Shareen called me and told me that you died in that accident at Canary Wharf. Your hair looks so good! It's been forever since I've seen it without the peroxide." Sharon ranted, touching Rose's dark golden locks.

Rose smiled back, trying to make it as real as possible. It was really hard to do. Her and Sharon were not friends in high school. Well they were but more because she was friends with some of Rose's friends. She also had a big crush on Jimmy and hated Rose when she dropped out of school to be with him.

"Amelia, you should have called me as soon as she showed up… in these horrid clothes." Sharon said, wrinkling her nose.

"Amelia is your niece." Rose said, ignoring the comment and looking back at the redhead.

"Yeah you remember my sister, Tabetha. She got out of school a bit before we did. Well she married a Scot and moved there with him. That's where they had Amelia and they moved here with her. But something happened and they just disappeared. So I moved here to let Amelia stay where her friends are. Some psychologist told me that was the best thing to do because Amelia lost her parents. So here I've been." Sharon shrugged.

Rose nodded with wide eyes. She'd forgotten all about how much Sharon could talk.

"Amelia, clean up the kitchen, would you? I'll go and talk to Rose. As it turns out, my boss is sick so I don't have to go to work today." Sharon said, dragging Rose out of the room and up to her bedroom.

"So how did you end up here?" Sharon asked.

"I was traveling around with… well…" Rose trailed off.

"Your ex? Yeah Shareen told me that you were traveling around with a strange man with big ears. So you ended up here?" Sharon asked, sitting on the bed with her.

"Yeah. He sort of dropped me off. Took everything of mine with him, clothes and all that. I have nothing, Sharon. I don't even have money. The hotel I stayed in last night had to start a bill for me because I have nothing." Rose said, bringing up her best crocodile tears as she ignored the hurt in her heart at talking about _him_ even if it was a lie.

But it wasn't really a lie. He did drop her off in the middle of nowhere. Twice. Anyways, Rose had to have a place to stay.

"Oh men are right bastards, aren't they? It's ok, Rose. You can stay here until you get on your feet. I have clothes you can borrow. And I'll pay your hotel bill and you can just pay me back when you can." Sharon said.

"Thanks." Rose said with a sickly sweet smile.

"No problem. I'll go find you clothes. You can go take a shower if you want, I'll have clothes waiting on the bed for you." Sharon said, standing up and walking to the closet.

Rose was surprised that Sharon was treating her so nicely. In school they'd barely talked at all. The shower was actually quite good and relaxing until about ten minutes in. Rose was rinsing the soap out of her hair when she heard something. It was someone whispering. Not just whispering. Singing.

"Tick tock goes the clock. He cradled her and he rocked her. Tick tock goes the clock. Even for the Doctor." She whirled around and opened the curtain, looking for anyone that could be speaking to her.

"Hello?" she called hesitantly.

Nothing. No one answered. No more whispers. She shut the water off and scrambled out, drying off before running out of the bathroom.

"You ok?" Sharon asked, looking at Rose with wide eyes.

"Yeah… I… I thought I heard voices." Rose stammered, thoroughly shaken up.

Sharon's laughing caused her to tear her eyes away from the bathroom.

"I know what this is, Amelia told you of her little fantasies and you thought that you'd trick me. Well I'm not fooled. Next you'll tell me you've met that raggedy Doctor." Sharon said with a roll of her eyes as she turned to let Rose get dressed.

"You… you've got me." she said, trying to keep the terror out of her voice as she pulled on the light blue cotton dress over her knickers.

"That child. Rose I don't know how I'm going to deal with her. She keeps telling everyone who will listen about that ridiculous Doctor and about the voices she hears in the house. People are thinking that she crazy. Maybe she is. Do you think I should take her to a psychologist? I know a few in London." Sharon said.

Her next sentence accidentally spilled out of her mouth.

"I studied psychology in university." She said.

"Really?" Sharon asked, turning around with hopeful eyes.

"Yeah I took the online classes while I was traveling. I got my degree a few months ago." Rose said, smiling at the annoying woman.

"Would you talk to Amelia, please? Oh it would be fantastic if you could just get her over these delusions. Do you realize how bad they're making me look?" Sharon whined, sitting on the bed pathetically.

"Trust me, Sharon. I'll make it to where this raggedy Doctor is a distant memory." Rose said.

_At least, he will be for you. _She finished in her mind.

"Will I have to pay you?" Sharon asked hesitantly.

"Tell you what, you let me live here until I can get a job and my own place and I'll let Amelia see me for free." Rose said with a roll of her eyes.

"Great! Oh and you know what, the school is looking for a student counselor!" Sharon said, hugging Rose tightly.

"Great." She gasped out, happy that she was still able to squeeze herself out of any difficult situation.

* * *

_The sound of skin meeting skin resounded around the room. The tear filled blonde woman glared at the shocked dark haired man, her hand tingling from the slap she'd delivered to his cheek._

"_Where the hell have you been?" she demanded, still standing at the door that she was pacing in front of half the night._

"_I told you, I was out with Mickey and Jake." He said, making her scoff and turn away from him._

"_I called Mickey and Jake. They were at Torchwood working stuff out. Why are you lying to me?" Rose growled._

_John sighed and walked in, closing the door._

"_I was out." he said simply._

_She whirled around with her eyes blazing her mouth set in an angry scowl._

"_Do you really think that's good enough for me? Do you really think that I'm going to take that and calm down. You tell me what the hell you were doing or I am going to start packing my stuff right now. There is a room waiting for me at my parents' house. Tell me." she snapped._

"_Rose I promise you I was not doing anything bad." He said with a smile as he started forward to touch her._

_She jerked away and shook her head._

"_Just tell me. This is the fourth night in a row that you've disappeared for hours without an excuse. I've been able to let it go until now but this is the last straw. Tell me." Rose said with narrowed eyes as she crossed her arms._

"_I was helping." He said._

"_Helping who?"_

"_You're going to think it's ridiculous but here goes. I have been going out into London at night so that I can stop the bad guys." He said, smiling slightly._

_She frowned and cocked her head to the side._

"_You know how many muggers and bad guys are out there. just because I can't go roaming the stars to stop bad guys doesn't mean that I can't stop them here. It's so great, Rose. You can't know how grateful humans can be until you save their life." he said with a thrilled expression, reaching out once more._

_She shook her head and collapsed onto their couch._

"_You have to stop, John." She sighed, pushing her hair out of her face._

"_What?" he asked, sitting next to her._

_She turned and pressed a kiss to his lips._

"_I knew you would have a hard time letting go. I know that just having a normal job wouldn't satisfy you. I know that you love teaching but it's harder to do without knowing that your TARDIS was waiting to whisk you off to New New Earth or Raxacoricofallapatorius. But John you have to realize that you're not him anymore. I know the bad guys of London. They carry guns and things and before that wouldn't have been a problem for you but now you're mortal. You can die and you won't have any regenerations to help you come back. I cannot lose you, John. You have to stop. I can't get a call saying that you got shot because you were trying to take on a would be robber." Rose said pleadingly, holding his hands._

"_Rose I just… it gives me meaning. I don't have anything else." he sighed, putting his forehead against hers._

"_You do. You have me and you have all of those students who love you. They look up to you like you're their hero. Just because you're not saving the world on a daily basis doesn't mean you don't have meaning." Rose assured him before kissing him passionately._

"_Now let's go to bed." She murmured, pulling him off of the couch and to the bedroom, opening her dressing gown to reveal a lacy present for him._

* * *

"Amelia, I need you to make me a promise. You know that I believe you about the Doctor and the cracks and the voices. But not everyone does and you are calling a lot of attention to yourself. Your aunt doesn't like that." Rose said, sitting across from the little girl.

"She wants me to stop talking about it." Amelia said sadly.

"She doesn't believe, Amelia. But I do, remember that. I need you to stop talking about it with anyone but me. We can talk about it as often as you want as long as you never speak of it to anyone again." Rose said, looking deep into the little girls' eyes.

"You believe me because you've met the Doctor."

"Yes." she nodded.

"Fine I won't talk about him to anyone else." Amelia said, nodding.

"Good." Rose said, a smile spreading across her face. "Now tell me everything."

* * *

**Author's Note: I wasn't sure about this story. I wanted to put up the first chapter to see whether anyone would respond to it. So please review, positive or negative, I want to know if I should continue this story. Thanks for reading!**


	2. All You Wanted

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who**

**Wow I cannot believe how many reviews I got for this one chapter. I love the response so I am, of course, continuing this story. Thank you so much to iPodge, KJMirrorSmoke, JollyRoger1, ReprobaVir, mudkiprox, Pig-Rabbit-Suk, Black Velvet Poison, MyrninsBitch, PC, mel, BlueDragonRising, vikehi, SittingOnTheEdgeOfTheUnivers e, Spacegirl, Nikkibear624, The Doctor Rose, nonamemanga, and Trickstache for reviewing. I loved every single review and they helped me so much.**

**Just a warning, more adult content in this chapter including but not restricted to sex scenes. And you might need tissues.**

**A little correction that one of my reviewers brought to my attention. For the purposes of this story I'm changing the timeline a little bit. When Rose gets to Amy's world, everything with Journey's End has already happened so it's around 2010 or 2011. That explains why her friend from high school is grown up. So disregard what I said in the last chapter about Rose being unable to go to London because she would cross paths with her younger self. That's not going to be a problem now.**

* * *

**All You Wanted – Alison Sudol & Sounds Under Radio **

Rose stood outside looking up at the school with an unsure demeanor.

"Are you going to go in?" the redhead next to her asked.

"At some point." Rose said, glancing down at Amelia.

"You're telling me that you're not afraid of aliens and everything else that you've seen but you're afraid to go into a school and work with children?" the girl asked, her eyebrow raised skeptically.

"Shut it." Rose grumbled, shifting her weight in the uncomfortable heels that Sharon lent to her.

"Hi Amelia! Who is this?" a girl who was Amelia's age said, skipping up to them.

"This is Rose. She's Sharon's friend." Amelia said.

"Are you rude too?" the girl asked with her hands on her hips and an unimpressed face.

"What is the deal with little kids today?" Rose mumbled, shaking her head.

"No, Mels. She's nice. She believes in the Doctor." Amelia said before clapping her hands over her mouth at her slip up.

Rose whipped her head around and stared at the infuriating yet charming little girl.

"You know what we talked about, Amelia. Don't go spreading that around or people are going to think that I am as insane as you are." Rose said, messing with her red hair.

"I'm not crazy! And Mels won't tell anyone." Amelia assured her, Mels nodding in agreement.

Rose smiled slightly just before the bell rang.

"Go. Don't want to be late, Miss Pond." She said, pushing Amelia towards the entrance.

"You're going to be late too!" Amelia protested as she ran to the door with Mels.

"Yeah, I know." Rose sighed, gripping her purse tightly as she walked up to the door.

* * *

"_Where are we going?" she demanded as they walked down the street._

_John just grinned in response and pointed ahead of them. When she looked up at the large building in front of them and laughed, shaking her head._

"_Why have you brought me to Henricks? I already have a job so you're not going to trick me into being a shop girl." she said, poking his chest._

"_No, not for a job. Come on!" He exclaimed, dragging her around the building and to a back door._

_"I have it on good authority that this door is never locked." He said, pushing it open._

"_Why are we sneaking into the back of Henricks?" she whispered as they walked through the dimly lit halls._

"_Old times." He shrugged, pushing through a door and gesturing to the storeroom._

"_This is where it all began." He said dramatically, gesturing around the room._

"_Yeah with crazy aliens." She said._

"_They were crazy weren't they?" he asked, grinning at her._

"_Oh I meant crazy alien. You. Those mannequins were just weird." She said, grinning cheekily._

"_Oi! I'll get you for that!" he exclaimed, pulling her to him and kissing her deeply._

"_If that's the punishment I get for cheeky comments I'm not going to stop making them." She said with a grin._

_He sighed and smiled at her._

"_You are an amazing woman." He said, placing his forehead against hers._

"_Oh you think so?" she asked, laughing slightly._

"_I know so. It has been a fantastic ride with you. I would not trade it for anything." He said, smiling slightly._

_"Neither would I." she nodded._

"_I love you." he whispered._

"_I love you too." She agreed._

_Suddenly he pulled away from her and knelt on the ground, looking up at her with loving eyes and a huge grin, causing her heart to start pounding furiously and a gasp to escape from her open mouth. Her hands flew up and clapped over her lips as he pulled out a little velvet box from his pocket._

"_John." She murmured, her knees almost giving way when he opened the box to reveal a beautiful diamond ring._

"_Rose Tyler. I have loved you for a very long time and I am a fool for keeping it from you for so long. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So, I guess I'm asking you if you feel the same and if you would be willing to be my wife." He said, his eyes shining with happiness._

_Before she knew it, she was kneeling as well, tears falling from her eyes as she pressed her lips to his._

"_Of course I will marry you, you ridiculous, fantastic man." she said, her voice filled with upmost happiness._

_If it was possible, his smile got even wider as he slid the ring onto her finger. She squealed with happiness and launched herself into his arms, knocking him back on the floor as she snogged him senseless. Their adrenaline filled make out on the floor of the basement of Henricks was interrupted by a slam._

"_Hey! Who's in there?" A voice shouted._

_They both gasped and stood up, startled by the intrusion._

"_Rose?" John whispered, backing away towards the door._

_"What?" she said softly._

_His hand slipped into hers and she whirled around to face him. A grin was once again on his face._

"_Run." He said simply, dragging her out the door._

* * *

Rose looked around at the room with a scrutinizing expression. It wasn't near as big of an office as she had at Torchwood but it was still pretty good sized. The desk was mahogany but she could tell from the scratches and chips that it was quite old. But a new computer was set up on along with empty bookshelves. A couch and a chair sat on the other side of the room on top of a dark red carpet that complimented the light brown walls and white crown molding.

"This is quite nice." She said, turning to smile at the headmaster.

"Yes, it used to be the headmaster's office until a new one was built closer to the administration office." He said, trailing his finger over the desk.

"Am I seeing any students today or is this a chance for me to settle in?" she asked.

"Ah yes you are going to speak to a few of our more problematic students. Don't worry you're not working with higher level students until you get used to the job. We've set you up with the younger children so they should be relatively easy." He assured her, handing her a few files that were in his hands.

She quickly thumbed through them and noticed that Amelia and Mels were already in there.

"These are all easy cases, as far as I can see." She said, smiling up at him.

"Yes well there is one to watch out for. Amelia Pond. She is a particularly difficult child. Unfortunately her parents' resistance to the use of the cane on her carries over even after their disappearance. Be careful, she bites." He said gruffly before walking out of the office and leaving her alone to scowl at his back.

"Bites." She snorted, shaking her head as she sat at her desk and logged onto the computer with the password she was given when they accepted her for the job.

* * *

"_I can't believe you're finally getting married!" Jackie squealed, fawning over the beautiful ring._

"_I know!" Rose exclaimed, grinning over at John, who was talking to her father._

"_Congratulations, Rose." Pete said with a smile, kissing her cheek._

"_Thanks." She nodded, kissing his cheek back._

"_I suppose you too are so squirmy because you're waiting to go to your apartment and celebrate?" Jackie asked with a raised eyebrow._

"_No." they both said at once, though their heated glance told a different story._

"_Go! Go! But you and I are looking at dresses tomorrow young lady." Jackie said, pushing them towards the door._

"_Thanks Mum!" Rose called, giggling as John practically yanked her out the door._

_When they got into their apartment, their shirts were already being yanked off. Rose barely had time to stumble to the couch before her clothes were all off and he was kissing up and down and all over her body. She returned the favor, worshipping him with feather light kisses. Finally, when they couldn't take it anymore, their bodies melded together, causing them to scream of their love for each other._

* * *

It turned out that Rose's session with Amelia turned into Rose lying on the couch with her heels discarded on the floor and Amelia on the chair with her back on the seat, her legs on the back of the chair, and her head hanging off while making faces at Rose. They talked about the most ridiculous things and Amelia actually, amazingly enough, managed to make Rose laugh quite a lot, which hadn't happened in a while. In Mel's section, she actually got to know the young girl quite well. She concluded that her obsession with the Doctor wasn't quite healthy so she knew that she would have to work her through that.

Finding out about the girl's difficulty in finding a family was a bit heartbreaking and Rose knew that that's where her problems originated. But the way she talked about Amelia was almost reverent. It was the same tone in which she talked about the Doctor and Rose wondered if there was something more to the story than she knew. But Mels was a very secretive person. After the school day was over, she walked out to see Amelia walking with Mels as a little boy followed them with his eyes on the redhead girl.

"Hi Rose!" they both called, waving as they skipped up to her.

"How was your day?" she asked, smiling down at them, surprised at how easily she fit into their lives after only one day of being with them.

"It wasn't good, except for the part where we got to see you." Amelia said, pouting slightly.

"What happened?" Rose asked, bending over.

"Because we believe in the Doctor, we get made fun of." Mels said, rolling her eyes.

"By your friends?" she asked.

"They're not our friends. We've only got each other and Rory." Amelia said.

"Who's Rory?" Rose asked.

"I'm Rory." The little boy said from behind them, peeking through his shaggy hair.

"Oh, hello." She said, waving slightly and smiling at his bright blue eyes.

"Hi." He said waving back before he went back to staring at Amelia.

What was it with her friends and being so admiring of her?

"Well, if any of you ever need someone to talk to about the Doctor, I'll be here to talk about it." Rose said with a slight smile.

"Are you the lady that believes in the Doctor?" Rory asked with wide eyes.

"Yes but that's a rather long name. You can call me Rose." She said, reaching out her hand to shake his.

"Nice to meet you, Rose." He said with a nod.

After the children said goodbye, Rose led Amelia off for them to walk home. She would buy a car as soon as she could so that they could drive to and from the school but that wouldn't happen any time soon. As soon as they were out of the sight of the school, Rose slipped her heels off and Amelia giggled as she walked barefoot on the sidewalk.

"What are you laughing at?" she demanded, grinning down at the little girl.

"You're just fun. I wish that you were my aunt instead of Aunt Sharon." She said sadly.

"Well I promise that I'm not going to leave until you absolutely do not need me anymore so you don't have to worry about a thing." Rose said with a smile.

Her certainties about that disappeared as soon as the house came into view with three police cars and an ambulance parked in front of it. Their flashing lights caused Rose's mind to spark with a memory.

* * *

"_Rose you're going to have to make a decision. All of the magazines say that a bride needs to have her dressed picked out at least eight months before the wedding. It's only nine months so you have to choose." Jackie argued as they turned into the driveway to the house._

"_Mum?" Rose asked, her smile disappearing when she saw the police cars._

"_Oh know." Jackie murmured, both of their minds automatically going to the worse places._

_They jumped out of the car as soon as they stopped it and ran up to the door, bursting inside to see Pete talking with three officers._

"_Dad?" Rose asked hesitantly, stepping inside to look around._

"_Rosie." He sighed, sounding devastated._

"_What is it? Is it Tony?" Jackie asked, looking around wildly._

"_No he's fine. He's upstairs sleeping." Pete said, walking to her and putting his arm around her._

"_You're Rose Tyler? Spouse of John Smith?" one of the officers asked._

"_I'm Rose, but I'm only his fiancée." She said, a feeling of dread settling in her stomach._

"_What's happened to him?" Jackie asked, her eyes wide._

"_We believe that he was headed to a restaurant with a friend from work when they witnessed a robbery happening in a jewelry store. They went in to help the owner. His friend was immediately shot in the head and died. Mr. Smith is currently in the hospital with life threatening injuries. He was shot twice in the chest." An officer explained clinically, as if telling a simple story._

"_Oh God!" Rose cried, tears burning her eyes as her heart pounded painfully._

"_Rose!" Jackie sobbed, gathering her in her arms as she began to cry softly._

"_What hospital is it?" Pete asked thickly, devastated as his wife and daughter as he'd grown rather close with John._

_After the officers explained everything else, they offered to escort them to the hospital as Pete was an important businessman. Rose sat in the back of the police car staring out the window as silent tears ran down her face. Jackie was holding her hand tightly while stroking Tony's hair, who was asleep in Pete's lap._

"_What if he dies, Mum?" Rose asked softly, not looking at her._

"_I refuse to think of that, Rose. You both went through far too much to get to this happiness that you have now. He will survive this and you will get married in nine months and then you will have a bunch of grandchildren for me." Jackie mumbled stubbornly._

"_But what if he doesn't?"_

* * *

Both of their smiles disappeared and Rose took Amelia's hand, running up to the house as fast as they could. When they heard the screaming, they ran to the ambulance and found Sharon sitting on a gurney outside of it screaming and crying.

"What's going on?" Rose demanded.

"Who are you?" one of the officers asked in return.

"Rose! The voices!" Sharon cried, grabbing her arms and pulling her close.

"What?" Rose asked, the color draining from her face.

"They said terrible things. They want to kill me and Amelia. They told me that you were going to kill us for them. They were horrible." She cried, looking crazed as she ranted.

"Ma'am, it's all right. We think she's suffering a nervous breakdown. She called us ranting about the voices and then we got here to find her in the bathroom preparing to slice her throat open with a razor blade." The officer said.

"Amelia go inside." Rose whispered, looking into Sharon's eyes.

"Who are you?" another officer repeated.

"I'm Rose Tyler. I'm family." She said without thinking, placing her hands on Sharon's face.

"Sharon, look at me. It's ok." Rose said, distracting the officers by making them think that she was calming her down.

Instead she used the telepathic abilities that the Bad Wolf gave her to delve into her mind. She heard everything that the voices said. Then she planted a thought in Sharon's mind. She knew, because she'd tried to kill herself, that Sharon had to be taken to a hospital to be psychologically evaluated. Rose could not allow Amelia to be left alone.

_Tell them I'm your cousin. That I'm the only family that Amelia has left._

"Rose is my cousin." Sharon sobbed, looking at the officers.

"She told us she was family." The officer said soothing.

"She has to stay with Amelia. She doesn't have anyone left. Please let her stay with Amelia." Sharon pleaded.

Rose watched carefully, ready to get into the officers' minds if she had to and, at the same time, wondering why she'd become so protective of the little girl.

"Ok, ma'am. We'll make sure that Amelia gets to stay with her family." The paramedic assured her before making her lie back and pulling the gurney into the back of the ambulance with the help of an officer.

"We'll leave you here with Amelia with an officer outside the home just in case there was any foul play. But this was probably just a case of a mental breakdown. We were told by her boss that she's been showing signs of mental disturbances for a while." the officer said.

Rose nodded and looked up to see Amelia standing at the window, her face distressed as the ambulance drove off. Rose knew why. She was afraid that, with Sharon leaving, she would have no one to take care of her.

"I work at the school, I'm the counselor. If there's anything that needs to be done, I can be contacted there. And I am fully willing to take Amelia into my custody." she said softly.

"It will be all right, Miss Tyler. Your cousin will be in very capable hands." The officer assured her before walking off.

* * *

"_No!" Rose cried, her body collapsing against the glass window outside of John's room._

_The nurses and doctors were in their shocking his chest. He'd been in a coma for three days after a six hour surgery. This was the fourth time that day that they'd had to bring him back to life._

"_Come on!" she shouted, more to herself than to the doctors._

_Where was the Bad Wolf when she needed it? Why did the Doctor have to take it out? If she still had it, she could easily heal John of his injuries._

"_Please." She sobbed, sliding to the ground and refusing her parents' comforting hands._

_When the door opened, she looked up at the doctor. His somber face along with the constant beep from inside the room told her all that she needed to know. He was dead._

"_NO!"_

* * *

**Sorry! I know that was a mean way to end the chapter. I'm sorry that it was shorter but I felt bad for not updating for a few days. So let me know what you think, I obviously prefer nice reviews but if you have any criticism let me know. I'm always up for ways to improve.**

**Review please!**


	3. For Everything A Reason

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who**

**I love all of my readers who are reviewing so much. It's shocking to me that I've received this many reviews. I've never had this much of a response to one of my stories when I've only written two chapters. You are all fantastic.**

**THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH to:**

**JollyRoger1, iPodge, Rogue, Pig-Rabbit-Suk, SittingOnTheEdgeOfTheUnivers e, Trickstache, dicopebisuteria, Heart of Diamond, mel, MyrninsBitch, sieni1, MaryMatthesen, WeepingsAngels3, Spacegirl, The Doctor Rose, BaDWolF89, Bad Wolf Jen, StormWolf10, OTHCharmfan, Zerelyn, Eliza Varam, cathernatural.812, BananaDaquiriTimeLord and my anonymous reviewer.**

**Warning: This story is rated M for a reason. There is going to be language in this chapter and some difficult parts. It is going to get a bit dark in some of it. Just a warning. There is a reason that Rose is broken.**

**Also, I am debating on whether or not to bring the Master into this story. I love experimenting with his character and making him even more fantastic. I especially like writing scenes with him and Rose. So if you think that I should, let me know in your reviews. He won't be an enemy but he won't exactly be a good guy either because that would be just weird. Just tell me what you think.**

**I really suggest that, if you never listen to the songs I give you, you should listen to the one in this chapter. It really goes along with this chapter perfectly.**

* * *

**For Everything A Reason – Carina Round**

_Rose was convinced that, for some reason, the universe had it out for her. It was extremely ironic and tragic that, the day that her fiancée died, she found out that she was carrying his child. She hadn't told anyone, instead choosing to sit in her darkened apartment eating delivered food and watching whatever came on the telly. When her stomach churned and she felt the sickness that had become a regular occurrence in the past week, she let out a soft sob before running for the bathroom._

_Finally, after two weeks of no contact, Jackie came by to make sure that her daughter was still alive. She did not expect for Rose to open the door and throw herself into her mother's arms. Ever since John's death, she'd been withdrawn and she'd rejected any attempts to comfort her. Jackie walked her to the couch and soothed her daughter softly, stroking her hair._

"_Talk to me, Rose. I'm so worried about you." Jackie urged her as she pulled away._

_Rose didn't say anything, instead looking at her mother with tragically devastated eyes. She stood slowly and pulled her mother into the bedroom and then the bathroom. Jackie gasped when she saw a pile of clothes and towels on the floor. They all had blood on them._

"_What happened?" she demanded, turning towards her daughter._

"_I… I…" she stammered, unable to get out the sentence as she sat on the side of the bathtub._

"_Oh Rose, you didn't try to… kill yourself?" Jackie asked, afraid of the answer._

"_No." Rose said miserably, burying her head in her hands._

"_What is it then? Why won't you tell me? I'm very scared." The older blonde woman admitted, sitting next to her and wrapping an arm around her shoulder._

"_I was pregnant, Mum!" Rose cried, throwing herself into her arms._

"_Oh." Jackie said, a little shocked as cold dread settled into her heart. "Oh my poor Rose." She sighed, cradling her daughter in her arms._

"_Why did this happen? Why couldn't I be happy? Why couldn't I have John and our child? Why did everything have to be taken away from me? What did I do to deserve this?" she wailed, tears streaming down her face._

"_You lost the baby." Jackie acknowledged._

_Rose nodded, unable to speak anymore as heart-wrenching sobs tore from her throat._

"_I'm so sorry, Rose." She mumbled, unsure of what to say._

"_I want him back, Mum. He would know what to do. He would know." Rose wailed._

"_I know. I wish he could come back too." Jackie nodded._

"_Please. Please let him come back." she pleaded with no one in particular, just knowing that she wanted him back._

* * *

Rose walked into the house slowly after she watched the police drive away. Millions of thoughts were running through her head but the main one was, what the hell were those cracks? Before she could think anything else, a blur of red hair flew at her and she stumbled backwards as Amelia barreled into her arms.

"Please don't leave me!" she cried, burying her head into Rose's stomach.

Rose sighed and pulled her to the couch, wrapping her arms around her and stroking her soft hair.

"Amelia I am not going to leave you alone." She assured the redhead.

The little girl cried softly out of fear and sadness. Rose kept whispering soothing words and blinking back her own tears. In another world where John hadn't died and she hadn't left Pete's world, this could be her own child. But then Amelia would be here alone and that was absolutely unacceptable. So Rose continued to comfort the child and accepted everything that had happened in the last few days as the universe giving her another chance at being somewhat of a mother.

* * *

"_Fuck off." Rose growled as she stomped through the halls of Torchwood._

_"You shouldn't be back yet, Rose." Jake argued._

_"That's not for you to decide." She snapped, whirling around to glare at him._

"_It's only been a month." He said softly._

"_I know that. I know." The furious blonde said, golden light flashing in her eyes._

"_You need to more time to grieve and to heal. The director was wrong to give you a job." He sighed._

"_Well fortunately for me this is not your decision. Now, once again I'll tell you, leave me the fuck alone." She said, turning to walk into her office and slam the door into her face._

_Everyone that she knew had tried to talk her out of this but she wouldn't hear any of it. She hadn't told them everything. She hadn't told them that, the day after she lost her child, she woke up with a fire coursing through her body. Rose didn't tell her father or mother or Jake or anyone that she felt something awaken in her mind; born out of her anger and her bitterness at the hand that life had dealt her._

_Bad Wolf was finally back and she was angrier than ever. She was ready to throw herself into her work to distract herself from all the shitty things that happened to her ever since the Doctor dropped her off on Bad Wolf Bay with his metacrisis. If it had just come back a month earlier, in the hospital, she could have saved both John and her baby. But unfortunately, it chose to come too late and she was alone with the entirety of space and time running through her mind and changing everything. It was changing her very biology, the tests that Torchwood ran on her body told her that._

_That was when she decided to come work for Torchwood. Because if she couldn't be happy, then she would damn well do good in the world. Just because she wasn't having a good life didn't mean that she couldn't ensure the happiness and welfare of as many people as she could._

* * *

It took time and the manipulating of quite a few minds to get named as Amelia's official guardian. But when she was, the little girl had been so happy. Rose was happy as well, but for some reason everything that she was going through was causing her to imagine what life would have been like if John never died. She didn't know why, it had happened so long ago. They would have been married, of course. Would they have a daughter or a son? If they had a daughter, would she be anything like Amelia?

Would the Bad Wolf have awakened in Rose? Would the angels have found her? Would she have ever been sent back to this world? She knew that it was hopeless to imagine such things, as doing that wouldn't change anything. Rose cursed that Amelia was such a smart and observant child. It didn't take her long to figure out that part of Rose was unhappy. Unfortunately, it happened as they drove to London to get clothing for both Rose and Amelia.

She'd gotten her first paycheck, a substantial amount both because of the bonus that came with signing the contract and because the school had set aside money for a counselor in the year that it had gone without one.

"Why aren't you happy? I thought you would be happy that you're my guardian." Amelia said out of the nowhere.

"Of course I'm happy." Rose argued, looking at her with scrunched eyebrows.

"You act like it and sometimes I see that you are, but sometimes you get a sad look in your eyes and it makes you look old. Not old like you have wrinkles and smell bad, but your eyes look old, like you've lived for a long time." the younger girl said, sounding a bit sad.

"I'm sorry, Amelia. It's just sometimes I think about my family. I miss them." She sighed.

"Why can't you see them?" Amelia asked.

"I told you, they're in a place that is impossible to find. One day, when you're older and able to understand complicated things without me ruining your childhood, I'll explain everything." Rose said, not wanting to tell her all of the sad things that happened.

"So you'll really be here when I get older?" Amelia asked, perking up a bit.

"Of course. I promised you, didn't I?" Rose asked, cocking an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah." The redhead said with a slight smile.

Rose nodded triumphantly, glad to have distracted the child from her sadness. She didn't want to let something slip that would lead to more questions. Her relief was extensive when they made it to London without discussing anymore difficult topics.

* * *

_It was times like this that Rose wished that she had a reliable and expert source on the particulars of Time Lords. Because she was pretty sure that being in her office one moment and being in the middle of a forest the next was not a normal thing, and she'd seen plenty of abnormal things in her life._

"_What the hell?" she screamed at the sky as she stomped through the many leaves and twigs, darting around the trees._

_Part of her was cursing anything and everything that she could think of. Time Lords, the Doctor, trees, leaves, Torchwood, the sun, the birds chirping happily. But then, another part of her was extremely thankful that she'd decided to wear flats that day instead of heels._

"_I want to go back! I don't fancy living in a forest for the rest of my life!" she screamed as heat built up in her body._

_Then suddenly she was screaming at the ceiling of her office. She whirled around three times, confused about what was happening. The door opened and Jake and Pete ran in._

"_What are you yelling about? And why is there a leaf in your hair?" Pete asked, walking to her to pick it out._

"_Nothing. And it's a fashion statement." She said quickly, taking it from him and throwing it in a rubbish bin._

"_You said something about a forest." Jake said, confused._

"_I said I would rather be in a forest than here." Rose said, crossing her arms stubbornly._

_When she felt the heat building up in her body once more, she threw her arms out and shouted "No!"_

_It stopped and she sighed with relief._

"_Maybe you should go home." Pete said, narrowing his eyes suspiciously at her._

"_No, I'm fine. I'm just… a bit tired. I didn't get much sleep last night. But I will make that up tonight. I just need to get work done." She said, darting to her desk and sitting down, looking over the paperwork she'd been doing before she was somehow teleported to a forest._

* * *

"I think that's enough shopping for one day, don't you?" Rose asked, turning to smile at Amelia.

But she wasn't there. Rose's eyes widened and she whirled around, looking out for the redheaded girl. She wasn't exactly hard to spot. But she wasn't anywhere. Panic rose in her body as she ran in the direction that they'd come, her eyes darting around for any sign of her.

"This cannot be happening! I only just became her guardian! I cannot have lost her already! Amelia Pond where the hell are you?" she shouted.

People turned to stare at her, panicked by her screaming fit.

"Lost something?" a familiar voice asked behind her, obviously amused.

She whirled around to see Amelia clutching the hand of a devilishly handsome dead man. Well not quite dead. But he was about to be.

"Jack Harkness I am going to kill you!" she shouted, launching at him and hitting him wherever she could, careful to avoid Amelia who was still standing beside him, giggling loudly.

"Ow!" he protested as her fist came in contact with his cheek.

"Quite right too!" she huffed, pulling away and glaring murderously at him.

"Hello beautiful." he said with a wink.

"What on earth possessed you to take Amelia from me?" she demanded, pulling the redhead girl away from him and into her arms.

"Jack told me he knew you. He said things about you that only people that know you would." Amelia said knowledgeably.

"Well, Amelia Pond, sometimes people who are bad knows things about me. You can't just go wandering off even if he is charming." Rose said, glaring up at Jack still as she knelt in front of Amelia.

"Ok." Amelia shrugged, smiling at Rose.

The blonde sighed and kissed her forehead.

"Now I almost couldn't believe. I thought, surely, even if they were just the cutest time traveling couple ever, Rose and the Doctor couldn't have reproduced. But I saw how you acted around her and thought she must be your daughter. And then I thought that the Doctor must be mad as a hornet that his child could have glorious red hair when he couldn't." Jack said, grinning at her.

"This isn't… I'm Amelia's guardian." Rose said, not wanting to outright say that Amelia wasn't her daughter.

She wasn't but they'd certainly acted like they were mother and daughter sometimes. The little girl was watching the two with curious eyes as if watching a film.

"Ah so it's another stowaway, huh? Thought the old man didn't do domestic. Where is he, anyways?" Jack asked, peering around.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Rose sighed, leaning forward to hug him.

She clutched Jack to her, needing him to hear something that Amelia couldn't.

"He dropped me back in the parallel world with the metacrisis. John, we called him. He died." She whispered, holding him tightly.

"I'm sorry." Jack murmured, hugging her back.

"That was a hundred years ago."

**Author's Note: Sorry this isn't a long chapter but I've already started the next chapter and it'll probably be up by tomorrow night so you won't have a long wait. Review please!**

**Also, in case you didn't see this message at the top:**

**I am debating on whether or not to bring the Master into this story. I love experimenting with his character and making him more likeable but still the same basic character. I especially like writing scenes with him and Rose. So if you think that I should, let me know in your reviews. He won't be an enemy but he won't exactly be an ally either. Just tell me what you think.**

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	4. Siren Song

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who**

**I am so sorry for not updating when I said that I would. I went through a pretty bad break up this weekend so I've been distracted. So things might get a bit angsty in my writing just because that's where my feelings are.**

**Thanks to shadowneko003, MyrninsBitch, Pig-Rabbit-Suk, BadWolfRisen, JollyRoger1, Spacegirl, Bad Wolf Jen, The Alternative Source, HazelEyedLeah, mel, iPodge, .Wonderland.8510, Lady Icicle, ocean dragyn, bluedawn01, OTHCharmfan, Jessica Lure Whitlock, and my anonymous reviewer for reviewing. I really loved all of your reviews and input on the Master situation.**

**Now here's another thing for you to consider. I can either fast forward to the Doctor returning and do a few flashbacks to Rose's time with Amelia every couple of chapters or I can take my time and really show the relationship building between Rose and Amelia, Rose and Mels, and even Rose and Rory. This will allow for more looks into Rose's past. I am letting my reviewers choose. I am willing to write it either way and I have ideas for both.**

* * *

**Siren Song - Bat For Lashes**

"How is that possible, Rosie? You don't look a day older than when I last saw you." Jack asked, confused.

"Well neither do you." Rose said defensively as she pulled away.

"What do you mean?" Amelia asked, looking between the two adults with a confused look.

Rose looked down at her and sighed. She was really working hard on being good for Amelia but it was hard to do when children had so many questions. Seven-years-old was far too young to know that her guardian couldn't die. But then again, she did know about aliens and the Doctor and such and she did just fine with all of that information. It was abundantly clear that Amelia Pond was not a normal child and that Rose should not treat her like one.

"We should go somewhere else to talk." Rose decided, looking up at Jack.

"I have the perfect place." He said, grinning as he held out his hand.

She caught sight of the vortex manipulator on his wrist and rolled her eyes.

"I'm not traveling like that." she said, wrinkling her nose at the thing.

"Why not?" he shrugged, tapping it as he inspected it.

"Amelia isn't traveling like that. Where is this place?" Rose asked.

"It's in Cardiff." Jack said.

"Oh. Why?" she asked, her contempt of Cardiff sounding eerily similar to the Doctor's.

"The rift." He said simply.

"Why would you care about… oh! You're Torchwood." She said accusingly.

"So what if I am? I'm immortal. I might as well do something with my infinite days." Jack said, grinning at her.

"You're what?" Amelia asked with wide eyes.

Rose glared at him.

"Are you immortal too?" Amelia asked Rose.

"I'm… well… I don't know." She sighed.

"One hundred years, Rosie." Jack said.

"Maybe my aging has just slowed." She shot back.

Jack raised an eyebrow and she sighed.

"I don't know." Rose shrugged.

"We can test you, if you come to Cardiff." He said.

"How are you immortal?" Amelia asked, looking from one adult to the other.

"We'll explain later kid." Jack said, ruffling her hair.

She shoved his hand off her head and scowled at him.

"I'm not a kid!" she protested.

Jack grinned before focusing on Rose.

"So… everyone you know… they're dead?" he asked.

"No." she said, shaking her head.

"You are confusing me, Rose." He said, rubbing his temples.

She groaned and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Fine, let's go to Torchwood. I'll tell you everything but not here." She said.

"Great." He grinned, holding his hand out to her.

"I already said I'm not using that." she said, pressing the lock button on the car before walking into an alley while still holding Amelia's hand.

"What's Torchwood?" Amelia asked.

"The people I worked for before." Rose said.

"Oh yeah. The ones who fight the bad aliens." Amelia nodded.

"Yes. Now Amelia, we're about to do something strange and you have to stay calm. Everything will be all right if you just don't panic." Rose said, bending down to hold her hands.

"Why are we going to Cardiff?" Amelia asked.

"Because Jack and I need to talk. Is that all right or do I need to drop you off with Rory and his dad?" Rose asked.

"No! I want to come!" Amelia protested, squeezing her hands.

"Ok, you can come. Just remember to stay calm." Rose said soothingly, stroking her hair.

Amelia had been afraid to leave Rose except to go to school ever since Sharon was put in the mental hospital in London. Apparently, her aunt had a complete mental breakdown as a result of the voices in the house. She was unfit to bathe herself, much less take care of a young child.

"I will." Amelia nodded.

"What are you going to do?" Jack asked as Rose stood up.

"I have my own way of travel. Meet you in Cardiff." She said with a slight smile before holding Amelia's hand tightly and closing her eyes.

With a flash of golden light, Jack was standing alone in the alleyway.

* * *

_It had been a month and Rose was still mysteriously disappearing. Luckily, she'd got it semi under control. She didn't disappear in front of anyone, which was lucky. _

_So far she'd managed to go to the top of the Eiffel Tower at night in the 1920s, a sweltering desert that she suspected was the planet Bouken, a peak in the Appalachian mountains just in time to see the sun rise over the many snow-tipped mountains, Woman Wept for an entire day (she was not dressed for such a freezing occasion, it took three glasses of hot chocolate and an entire night in front of a fireplace to warm her up), and the planet Florana, a beautiful planet with flowers that smelled sweet like perfume and the softest sand she'd ever felt on the most soothing of beaches._

_She was there for an entire month and the locals embraced her warmly. The method of her teleportation had increased significantly as she continued to do it. When she went back to her world, she discovered that she'd been gone for about a minute. After that she stayed put on earth for a month, not knowing if next time she would be so lucky again._

_But one day, when work was stressful and she didn't want to deal with anything, she disappeared again, this time appearing in Ancient Athens. It shocked her that she was easily able to understand their language and even speak to them. She attributed it to the Bad Wolf translating things in her head just as the TARDIS had. Of course, the people of Athens had been suspicious of her at first and threatened to execute her after throwing her in a prison cell. Then they were suddenly under the impression that she was a human incarnation of the goddess Theia (goddess of the bright sky) as she'd made the whole sky light up with gold when she appeared._

_They lavished gifts and riches on her. Many beautiful dresses were made for her and she was even given a crown to wear when she was out and about so that everyone would know that she was 'Theia'. She didn't bother to tell them any differently, afraid that if she refuted their claims that she would be declared to be a fraud. Then she would have to leave the beautiful city and that was something she wasn't ready to do yet. She remained in Athens for six years before returning home to the exact moment that she disappeared, the timer beeping for her to take the sauce off of the stove._

_It took her a moment to realize that she as still in her Grecian clothing with the ornate golden crown decorated with golden leaves still atop her head. After throwing all the food out (she'd just been to a feast in her honor after she announced to the people of Athens that she had to leave) she ran to her room and stripped the dress and crown off before jumping into a much needed hot shower._

_She'd hung the dress up and put the crown in a box at the back of her closet and brought it out every once in a while to marvel over it's beauty and to remember her time as a Greek goddess. _

_When she realized that she wasn't getting any older, she went to Torchwood to get tests done. Of course, they had no idea that she wasn't getting older as only a few months had passed. There was no significant change in the formation of her body but she knew that something happened._

_The Bad Wolf was keeping her alive and it would most likely continue to do so. In light of this discovery, she continued her trips into the past and the future. Each time she was away from home, she stayed away a little longer. For her, ten years past, then fifteen, then twenty, all in a minute in her world. One change that everyone did notice was the wisdom in her eyes along with an increased bitterness towards everything. If only she'd awakened Bad Wolf before, John could be traveling everywhere with her and she wouldn't be so damn lonely._

* * *

When they landed in a large room that had many different computers and alien gadgets in it, Amelia gasped. Suddenly four guns were trained on them with four very serious faces behind them. With a crack, Jack appeared next to her.

"Whoa guys! Guns down. She is a friend." He said, stepping in front of her.

"How did she just appear here?" one of the women demanded, lowering her gun unwillingly.

"For… reasons." Jack said, not really knowing the answer himself.

"That's valid." Another man said, raising an eyebrow at Jack.

"Rose, this is Gwen Cooper, Toshiko 'Tosh' Sato, Ianto Jones, and Owen Harper. Everyone, this is Rose Tyler. My old friend." Jack said.

"I thought she died. She was on the list of the dead for Canary Wharf." Tosh said.

"Rose? What's going on?" Amelia asked, confused.

"Jack, we need to get talking." Rose said, reminded that she had some explaining to do to the little girl.

"Right. We'll go into the meeting room. Guys I need to talk to Rosie here. You stay out here and do what you do best." He said, leading Rose and Amelia to a room with a long table and chairs.

"They're intense." Rose said as he closed the door.

"They are used to alien threats." Jack replied, turning to sit with her and Amelia.

"I guess they aren't too far off with me." she sighed.

"So… tell me everything." He said, leaning forward slightly.

Rose launched into an explanation of everything that happened after they returned Earth to its rightful place. She was painfully aware of Amelia sitting next to her as she explained the whole thing and so she left some things out, intending on telling Jack later. She didn't say anything about the child that she lost after John's death and she didn't know if she ever would. Rose hadn't said a word about it after breaking the news to her mother.

When she got to the part where she began to mysteriously travel through space and time, he leaned forward even more, interesting in why it was happening.

"So because of what happened on that Game Station, you're immortal?" Jack asked.

"Like I said, I don't know. I don't even know if I'm immortal. My aging might have just slowed down." She shrugged.

"One hundred years, Rosie. I'm pretty sure you can't die." He said.

Rose sighed and risked a look at Amelia, who was looking up at her with a grin on her face.

"What?" she asked, unable to resist smiling back at the little girl.

"I don't care what anyone at school says, I'm the luckiest girl in Leadworth, or maybe the whole world, because my mum is immortal." She said happily.

Rose's heart stuttered and she gasped at _the _word that Amelia said. Jack noticed it too and his eyes immediately went to Rose, whose face was slowly draining of color, but Amelia didn't seem at all bothered by what she said. Maybe she didn't realize that she'd said it.

"Amelia…" Rose whispered, reaching out to stroke the little girl's cheek.

"What?" the redhead asked.

"You called me…" Rose's voice cracked and she paused to take a deep breath and swallow hard.

Amelia's eyes widened when she realized her slip up.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. It just happened. I'm sorry." She said quickly, panicking slightly.

"No! Amelia Pond it is just fine. It's… it's good." Rose said, smiling slightly.

She knew that she'd been a little scared to take on the role of Amelia's guardian and that it might be construed as she was trying to edge out Amelia's own parents, who she still didn't know what happened to. But to hear Amelia say the word, to call her that, it made her heart warm and her mind repeat it over and over again.

"Really?" Amelia asked hesitantly.

"Yes!" Rose cried, her eyes filling with tears that overflowed as she let out a sob of happiness.

She launched forward and gathered the little girl into her arms, pulling her on her lap. Amelia buried her head in her chest and also began to cry, feeling a rush of emotions that wasn't very normal for a seven-year-old. Rose turned to Jack with a panicked expression.

"She's happy." He mouthed, smiling at her.

She grinned back and squeezed the girl even tighter to her.

"Can I keep calling you Mum?" Amelia asked, pulling away and smiling up at her.

"Of course." Rose said, stroking her hair softly.

Amelia leaned up and kissed Rose's cheek before putting her mouth at her ear.

"I love you, Mum." She whispered.

Rose was taken aback, unable to understand how this child was able to love her so quickly and so easily without question. She put her hands on Amelia's cheeks and bestowed a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you too, Amelia." She murmured, wiping the tears away.

After a few more minutes of them hugging, Amelia admitted that she was hungry. Jack brought Tosh in to take the little girl to the kitchen.

"She's quite attached to you." Jack said, smiling as she walked out with a wave to Rose.

"She's been lonely for a while. I guess she needed someone to hang on to. I'm glad to be that person. She's an incredible child." As Rose spoke, she remembered what drew her to Amelia.

"Jack what do you know about the cracks?" she asked, turning to him with a serious look.

When he paled slightly and his eyes widened, she knew that he was aware of exactly what she was talking about.

"Come with me." he said solemnly.

* * *

When they got down to a sort of dungeon with glass shielding off the cells from the walkway going through it, he led her to the very end where a strange light was shining. There, in the very last cell, was a huge crack across the entire wall in the cell.

"Wow." She breathed, leaning forward.

"Don't." Jack said, holding her back.

"Why not?" Rose asked, confused.

"We had a weevil in here. We ignored the crack until it started to grow bigger and bigger. Then the light came through. The weevil panicked, slamming against the glass to get out. We came down here to see what was happening. As soon as the light touched the weevil, it disappeared. When I tried to get my team to figure out what happened, they were none the wiser. They didn't remember the weevil ever being in the cell. I don't know why I remembered and they didn't.

We figured out that it was the light that made it go away. Our scans told us nothing, the readings were off the charts but they were useless. We decided not to go anywhere near the cell until we could figure out what was going on. That was two months ago and we still haven't gotten anywhere." Jack explained.

"So the light erased the weevil from everything. According to your team, it never existed?" Rose asked.

Jack nodded, looking back at the crack.

"These cells are soundproofed so that we don't hear what is going on inside unless we want to. This is what is going on inside." he said, stepping forward and pressing a button on a pad.

"Help! We are the last of the Time Lords! Gallifrey is burning! Please help us! My name is Romana! Help! We are the last…" Jack ended the distress call.

"We think that it's a recording. It keeps repeating the same thing over and over again." He said.

"That's the Time War." She said, her heart thundering in her ears.

"Wait you understand that? None of our machines would even recognize the language, much less translate it." Jack said.

Rose realized with a start that it must have been spoken in High Gallifreyan.

"I think that I have a translator in my head. Like the TARDIS, only permanent." She explained, turning away from the cell.

"That's handy." He said.

"Why is the crack emitting a distress from the Time War?" she sighed.

"Did the Doctor ever tell you how he stopped the Time War?" Jack asked.

"He put them in a Time Lock." She said simply.

He suddenly grinned.

"That explains it!" he exclaimed.

"Explains what?" she asked as he grabbed her hand.

"About a week ago, something came through that crack." He said, pulling her away from the cell and back up to the main room.

"What?" she asked.

"Come see for yourself."

* * *

This time Jack led her to the medbay. Over in the corner, she saw a man lying on a bed. He had a needle stuck in his arm and two different machines beeping out a heart rate, connected to two different areas on his chest.

"He's a Time Lord." She gasped, inspecting his blonde hair, ghostly pale skin, and sunken face as if he'd been starved.

"Not just any Time Lord. That's the Master. He's been in a coma ever since he fell through." Jack explained.

The name instantly sparked something in her mind. It was mostly likely the Bad Wolf who knew the name.

"How did he come through the crack?" she wondered, marveling over the power of the cracks.

"Well I had no idea until you said that. What if the crack isn't just a crack? What if, on the other side, is the Time War in that Time Lock?" Jack asked, looking exhilarated.

"That would mean… that would mean that it would be a crack in space and time." she breathed.

"How would that happen? What would cause that?" he asked.

"Amelia had a crack in her house too. I think that her parents were taken through it. She remembers that she had parents but I don't think she remembers who they were. It never occurred to me until now. But for cracks to be found in two different locations with such powerful abilities." She wracked her brain with all of the information that she could wrack up from her relatively short life compared to the Doctor and Jack.

"An explosion. An explosion in… space and time. But it would have to be something extremely powerful." Rose said.

"What could be that…?" they were interrupted by a particularly loud sound.

A groan from the bed between them caused Rose and Jack to look down.

"Where the hell am I?" the Master grumbled, opening his eyes to glare at the two of them.

"How are you awake? You've been entirely unresponsive for a week. We thought you were brain dead." Jack said.

"Well I heard this one's voice and my brain decided to wake up." He snapped before ripping the needle out of his arm and the sensors off of his chest.

"You probably shouldn't do that." Rose said, watching him warily.

"Yeah? Well I probably shouldn't do this either." The Master said, jumping up to shove her against the wall with his hand wrapped around her throat.

Jack jumped forward to rip him off of her but he didn't get the chance as the Master was suddenly thrown across the room. He slammed into the wall and down to the floor before looking up at Rose with an aghast expression.

"You have a ridiculous name." she remarked, brushing off her clothing as she winked at Jack.

"No more ridiculous than the Doctor." The Master spat, sitting up.

"At least he sounds like something good, a healer of sorts. You just sound like a pompous, narcissistic jackass." Rose said with a roll of her eyes.

"Come on, let's put you in a cell now that you're awake. Don't want you taking over the world again." Jack said, walking forward.

"You can't, Jack. There's no telling that the light won't spread and take him back. We need to know everything that he knows." Rose said, stopping him and walking forward to stand in front of him.

"Maybe you should let the light take me back." he said, narrowing his eyes at her.

"Do you really want to go back to the Time Lock?" she knew the answer to her question when the rest of the color drained from his already pale face.

"This isn't a good idea, Rose. This guy can't be trusted." Jack warned her.

"But I can be trusted and I've just shown that I can handle him." Rose replied, turning to smile slightly at him to ease his discomfort.

"Is that an offer?" the Master asked, smirking at her.

"Hands to yourself." Rose said, pointing a finger threateningly at him.

Suddenly the door slammed open and everyone ran in holding their guns, Amelia tagging along behind them. They all pointed them at the Master.

"Jack…" Rose said, glaring at the offending things.

"Guys put down the guns. We have this under control." Jack said as Amelia ran to Rose and took her hand.

"Who is he?" she whispered.

"Who are you?" the Master asked before Rose could answer.

"I'm Rose Tyler. He's the Master." Rose answered both of their questions.

Amelia looked confused while the Master's eyes lit up with recognition.

"The TARDIS showed you to me." he breathed, looking at her with scrutiny.

"That's not creepy at all." She mumbled, pulling Amelia closer to her.

"I'll help you." he decided.

They were all shocked by this decision.

"Why?" Rose asked.

"What can I say? I'm a changed man." He shrugged.

"No you're not." Jack scoffed.

"Ok, maybe I'm not. But I really don't want to go back to the Time Lock. And if helping you is the way that I stay in this reality, I'll take it." the Master shrugged

Rose narrowed her eyes at him.

"No planning global domination, no killing of any sort, not even a fly, no violence, especially not around Amelia. And if you so much as do anything to piss me off, I'll cut something off." Rose threatened.

Amelia giggled and Rose rolled her eyes. This child was one of the strangest ones she'd ever met. What kid laughed when their maternal figure threatened to torture someone?

"I promise." The Master said solemnly. "Speaking of, who is the kid?"

"I'm not a kid. My name is Amelia Pond." She said, stepping forward to hold out her hand.

Rose watched closely, wondering whether he would ignore Amelia.

"I'm the Master." He said, squinting at her as he shook her hand.

"That's your real name?" Amelia asked skeptically.

Rose wondered why. She had no reason to be unsure about the Doctor's name. Of course, he did have a name but he never told Rose what it was.

"Tell you what, kid. You can call me Koschei. It's sort of a nickname of mine." He said, patting her head.

Rose was shocked to see him actually being semi-nice to Amelia.

"You can call me Koschei and I'll call you Amy." He decided.

"But my name is Amelia." She argued.

"I don't like Amelia, I like Amy." He shot back.

"But my name isn't Amy." She pressed, glaring up at him.

"It is now." He said with a grin.

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is!"

Rose groaned and rubbed her temples. If the Master was always going to be this childish, she had a long day ahead of her.

**Author's Note: I am sorry again for taking so long to update. I promise the next one will come sooner. Review please!**

**Here's this again in case you didn't see it at the top:**

**Now here's another thing for you to consider. I can either fast forward to the Doctor returning and do a few flashbacks to Rose's time with Amelia every couple of chapters or I can take my time and really show the relationship building between Rose and Amelia, Rose and Mels, and even Rose and Rory. This will allow for more looks into Rose's past. I am letting my reviewers choose. I am willing to write it either way and I have ideas for both. **

**Review please! Please please please!**


	5. Be Still

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who**

**I almost cannot believe that I have had so much response in just four chapters. We're almost at 100 reviews! All of you are amazing and I love you. This was just what I needed after my weekend.**

**BIG HUGS TO:**

**ocean dragyn, Velvetpru'd, The Alternative Source, Trivial Pursuit, SittingOnTheEdgeOfTheUnivers e, Spacegirl, Pig-Rabbit-Suk, Heart of Diamond, BlueDragonRising, MrsShadow, Daughter of the Master, StormWolf10, Doctor-Donna78, iPodge, GabbyCB, MaryMatthesen, JollyRoger1, mudkiprox, bigapplecat, sakuralilian, Sephri, Zarelyn, BadWolfRisen, kJennyf, mels, bluedawn01, OTHCharmfan, Nikkibear624, Valerie E. Mackin, and my anonymous reviewer**

**Here's what I've decided to do. It's a little compromise. For the next few chapters I'm going to deal with what's going on right now with Rose, Amelia, and the Master and all of that. Then I'm going to sort of do chapters that show Rose's relationship building with Amelia, Rory, Mels, and the Master but not in great detail. Sometimes it'll show the major events in one year or in a few years. I might skip years. And then I will bring in our wonderful Doctor!**

**One more thing, I think there's been some confusion about the timeline of this story. So I am trying to clear it up right here. Amy's birth date has changed; she was born around 2004 now. It makes Sharon her aunt, which is important to my story. I really just moved everything up on the timeline to fit my story better. When it comes to Torchwood, I've only watched the very first episode so I know the names of the characters and that's about it. No one from Torchwood (except for Jack) is going to be very important in this story.**

* * *

**Be Still – The Fray**

Rose and Jack went into the meeting room to hear the Master's story and Rose left Amelia with Tosh to play around with computers outside.

"All I know is that I was running away from a bunch of Daleks, evil little creatures, and I saw the ruins of a building in front of me with some sort of light coming from it. I ran for it and turned to see the Daleks all running… rolling… in the other direction. Of course, with my natural curiosity, I had to see exactly what had those bastards showing their cowardly side since I'd only ever seen them cower under Theta." The Master explained.

"Who's Theta?" Rose and Jack asked at the same time.

"The Doctor." He said, waving it off as an unimportant detail.

"So I went into the building and saw the crack for just a moment before everything went black. I don't remember anything else until some sort of golden light appeared before me. I saw you, in my mind. I don't even think you knew that you were doing it. But you were there telling me to wake up. So tell me, Rose Tyler, what are you?" he asked, leaning forward to smirk at her.

She was getting really tired of that smirk.

"What makes you think that I'm anything?" she replied, leaning forward and clasping her hands in the same way that he had his clasped.

"Because first of all, only Time Lords can get in my head. Second of all, when you speak, when you were in my head and when you speak now, the drums stop. It's like they're quieting down to hear you talk. So what wisdom do you hold that even that annoying noise in my head is responsive to you?" Koschei asked.

Rose was taken aback. This wasn't even about being hostile to her. He was truly curious and he even sounded partly in awe about her abilities.

"What drums?" she asked.

He reached out and took her hand. Moments later, a persistent drumbeat filled her head, causing her to close her eyes and whimper. It was almost painful. When he let go of her hand, it stopped. She instantly reached for it again, clasping it forcefully as the drumbeat started again. Her eyes popped open to stare into his. Along with the drums, images of the war began flashing through her head.

"Rose what's happening?" Jack asked, sounding a bit panicked.

"It's ok." She said, reaching her other hand out to pat his comfortingly.

The moment she spoke, the drums stuttered in their beat. The Master was right. Something about her was making them stop.

"Can you just keep talking?" Koschei asked, sounding like he was longing for them to end.

"How long have they been in your head?" she whispered.

"Since I was a child." He replied.

"The Doctor… did he never try to get them out?" Rose asked.

"He offered but I never took him up on it. I was afraid that I'd pissed him off one too many times." He admitted.

"I can see that being true." she said, smiling with her tongue peeking out slightly and an amused look in her eye.

He glared at her for a moment.

"Can I?" she asked, lifting her hands to gesture to his head.

For a moment, it looked like the Master wanted to refuse, almost like he was afraid. But of course he would never admit that. Finally he nodded, closing his eyes as she touched his temples lightly. Suddenly she was swept up into a storm of thoughts and memories all swirling around her like a tornado. A childhood ripped apart by a peek into the Time Vortex. The drums. They must have driven him insane.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered, withdrawing from his mind.

"I didn't ask for your pity." He growled, grabbing her hand.

"I didn't ask if you wanted it." Rose snapped back.

"Stop it with the hostility." Jack sighed, leaning back in his chair easily.

She yanked her hand away from him and folded her hands on her lap.

"If you give me time, I'm still building up my telepathic abilities. I could try to remove the drums from your mind." Rose offered.

"If I wouldn't let the Doctor do it, why would I let you do it?" Koschei scoffed.

"Because I've given you absolutely no reason not to trust me." she replied easily.

"You're in league with Theta. That's reason enough for me."

"Not anymore. Do you see him anywhere? I live in Leadworth with Amelia, the little girl. A normal life. I don't travel in a blue box that's bigger on the inside and I haven't for a very long time. I'll let you look into my head if that's what it takes. I am at an extreme disadvantage with these cracks. I have no equipment and even if I did, Jack tells me that it won't even help. You are a Time Lord, which means you have a certain level of knowledge about timey wimey things. I need your help so I am telling you that, if you let me, I will try to help you in return." Rose assured him.

He stared at her for a moment as if trying to gauge whether she was being honest or not.

"So what? You keep me here in this place, locked up and waiting for you to need my expertise?" he demanded.

"No, you come with me. We've got a big house in Leadworth. I just need you to promise, in return, that you will not get up to any shenanigans. There's no reason for you to be locked up here if you can be out there." Rose explained.

"Rose, you can't trust this guy. He's not really a changed man. Last time he was on the loose, he killed millions of people and almost killed the Doc." Jack argued.

Rose turned to look at him with a flash of gold in her eyes.

"No second chance was the Doctor's rule. I don't follow that rule. If you have a problem with the way that I want to deal with this then I don't give a shit. He's getting just as much out of this deal as I am." She said heatedly.

"Do you really want him around Amelia? He's dangerous." he said.

"Actually I think that being around Amelia is the perfect thing for him. She brings out the best in people, trust me." Rose said.

"Don't I get to say something?" The Master asked, looking amused at their back and forth.

They both looked at him, Rose with an expectant face and Jack with an annoyed one.

"Leadworth sounds boring. Can't we live in London where there's at least a lot to do?" he asked in a slightly whiny voice, making him sound like a little kid.

Rose grinned and leaned forward slightly.

"Tell you what, if you're a good little Master and you promise to help me out, I'll tell you a secret." She said with a glint in her eye.

He smiled slightly.

"I never could resist a good secret. Fine, I will help you and this stupid human race in whatever way I can." The Master said, nodding with an air of finality.

"Promise?" Rose challenged, raising an eyebrow.

"Promise." He agreed.

"I can travel in time and space and then reappear exactly at the same time and place that I left. If you don't cause any problems, I'll take you anywhere you want to go free of charge." She said, grinning at him.

"How is that possible?" he breathed, his eyes widening with manic glee.

"You tell me. You're the Time Lord. I'm just a stupid human." She shrugged.

"You are anything but human, Rose Tyler. You fascinate me and it takes a lot to get me fascinated. I agree to your terms but I can't promise that I won't piss you off. I've been known to be a gigantic pain in the ass." He warned her.

"Oh I already know that." she said with a roll of her eyes as she stood up.

"Rose are you seriously doing this? He's dangerous!" Jack repeated.

"So am I. Remember Jack, second chances." Rose reminded him.

Koschei darted forward and opened the door for her.

"My Lady." He said, bowing to her as she passed.

"Ooh we should go to medieval England first and pretend that we're nobility. I've always wanted to be nobility." She said with a grin.

"Oh let me tell you, people groveling at your feet is the best feeling in the world." The Master assured her as they walked out into the main room with Jack following them, a scowl in place on his face.

"Down boy. We won't be taking over the monarchy or anything." She said with a laugh.

"Oh if only." He sighed.

"Think of the jewels." She murmured, her mind far off.

"I've pretended to be a king before. It was all fun and games until I participated in a jousting tournament. Bruises everywhere!" the Master said, wincing slightly.

"I went to Ancient Athens and they thought I was a goddess. I got a crown and everything." Rose told him.

"How are you getting along with him?" Jack grumbled.

"Because, unlike you I actually don't hate Rose. She's got… spunk." The Master said with a grin.

"And I'm also going to make him less insane by taking those drums out as soon as I can." Rose said, hugging Amelia when she ran up to her.

"But he's a psychotic Time Lord. He's never going to be less insane." Jack argued.

"That's true. He is right about that." Koschei said thoughtfully.

"Oh well. Insane can be good sometimes." Rose shrugged.

"Can we go home? I want to tell Rory and Mels everything." Amelia asked, bouncing up and down slightly.

"You can't tell them everything. We have to keep some things secret just for safety reasons." Rose said, taking her hand and turning to Jack.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine." She said, leaning forward and hugging him before kissing his cheek.

"If he does anything, call me and I'll come kill him for you." Jack nodded, glaring at the Master.

"I don't think I need you to protect me. I've already taken him out once." Rose said with a grin, letting Amelia hug him as well.

"Is he coming with us?" the little girl asked, looking at the Master with squinty eyes.

"Yes he is. Is that ok?" Rose asked.

"Yep!" Amelia said, shrugging as if she didn't care in the least.

"Wait. You'll need these." Jack walked to a desk and rummaged through the drawers, pulling out two simple silver rings, one sized for a woman and one for a man, and a black leather something.

He handed them to Rose and the Master.

"They'll automatically fit to your finger when you put them on. They're perception filters. Everyone that doesn't know that you're immortal will see you aging when you're really not. It'll let you stay in Leadworth for as long as you want. And the other thing is psychic paper in case you need to sneak in anywhere." He said, still glaring at the Master.

"Thanks!" Rose said.

"I'm not saying thank you." the Master said, sliding the ring on and smirking at Jack.

Jack grumbled under his breath as he backed away and Rose gave him a disapproving look.

"All right. Time to get home. It's way past Amelia's bedtime." Rose said with a grin.

"How am I supposed to go to sleep after all of this? It's all so exciting!" Amelia exclaimed, grinning around at everyone.

"You'll crash soon." Rose assured her as she took her hand again.

"Not soon enough." The Master said, looking down at Amelia.

She looked up and scowled at him.

"I'm going to have my hands full with the two of you, I just know it." Rose sighed, rolling her eyes.

She wanted to pretend that she was annoyed but in reality she was happier than she'd been in a long time. One hundred years of loneliness had taken it's toll but now she felt like she was finally part of something again.

"Amelia take the Master's hand. We have to pick up our car." Rose said.

Amelia did as she was told and they suddenly disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

"I told her she was tired." Rose said, looking back at Amelia who was in the backseat sleeping soundly.

The Master was staring out the window at the passing countryside. It was hard to see in the dark but she was sure that his 'superior Time Lord biology' made it easier for him.

"Why did you give me a second chance? What made you decide that I deserve it?" he asked without looking at her.

Rose sighed and looked over at him.

"Because everything, human being or otherwise, was created with some good. Except for the Daleks, I suppose. But those were manipulated into not being good. But that's beside the point. I remember the Doctor saying something about a childhood friend that turned to darkness. I suppose he meant you but the way he spoke about you when you were younger, you sounded like a good person. I believe that anything that was good before can be good again. I'm not trying to make you kind and loving because not everyone is that. I'm just trying to get you to see that you don't have to lash out and kill people in order to live a fulfilled life." Rose explained.

"I was destined to not be good. How can I possibly just escape all that?" he asked.

"I was destined to be in another universe far away from this one. How did I escape that? Destiny is a bullshit excuse that people hide behind because they are too scared to try to do anything differently." She said.

"I am not scared." He said stubbornly.

"Course you are. Everyone is afraid of something. And you know what, the real test of someone's strength is when they can admit that they're afraid." He looked at her with narrowed eyes.

"You speak with a lot of wisdom for a twenty something." The Master said.

"Try one hundred and twenty something. I've aged well." she said with a grin.

"I was wondering why Jack the idiot gave you a ring as well." he said, looking impressed.

Rose laughed, seeing the similarities between him and the Doctor. Even their nicknames were the same, between Mickey the idiot and Jack the idiot.

"How long has it been since you were part of a family?" Rose asked after her giggles subsided.

"Your human concept of family is much different from Gallifreyan concept of family. By your expectations, I've never been part of a family." He replied.

"Well then that's your number one problem. If you let us, we'll let you be a part of our family. Amelia is a kind, loving child and if you give her the chance she will make your life wonderful. Trust me. I was in such a dark place before I found her and now, well I'm laughing again for one. I know that this sounds ridiculous and you're probably rolling your eyes but I really think you should give it a chance." Rose said.

He looked at her with an indescribable look in his eyes.

"You really want me, an insane Time Lord who's killed many people, to be a part of your family?" he asked.

"The more the merrier." She said with a grin.

"You are a shocking person, Rose Tyler." He said, shaking his head.

"Is that a yes?" she prodded.

"I don't think I ever had much of a choice in the matter. You and Amy would drag me into your family kicking and screaming if you have. To save us all from that, I'll agree to attempt to be a part of your family." The Master said.

"Good." Rose said, nodding her head.

"Are we almost home?" Amelia grumbled from the backseat.

"Soon enough." Rose assured her.

"Koschei?" the little girl asked.

"Yeah?" he grunted.

"You'll like our home. I promise." She sighed before drifting off into sleep again.

* * *

**Author's Note: I know this chapter was a bit sappy but I really didn't want to make the Master the villain in this story. Trust me when I say that he'll be back to being his normal snarky self in the last chapter. I'm just trying to get deeper into his character, make him more than just a psychotic alien who wants to take over the universe. Let me know what you think!**


	6. Everyday

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who**

**Thanks to ocean dragyn, kJennyf, Velvetpru'd, mylia11, iPodge, JollyRoger1, Nikkibear624, PenandInk17, Heart of Diamond, Valerie E. Mackin, SittingOnTheEdgeOfTheUnivers e, OTHCharmfan, Pig-Rabbit-Suk, BadWolfRisen, Jessica Lure Whitlock, romanticangel92, The Alternative Source, DOCTORFANGIRL, bigapplecat, Zarelyn, and the two anonymous reviewers for reviewing for me. I loved all of your reviews.**

**To The Alternative Source, thank you so much for referring me to that video. It has given me a thousand different ideas for what to do. I love Lost and Ben Linus is one of my favorite characters on the show.**

**Sorry I know this chapter is really really short but I am having really bad writer's block. So if anyone has ideas I need help!**

* * *

**Everyday – Rogue Wave**

"All I'm saying is that I don't think that anyone believes I'm your brother." Koschei said.

"Well I am sure as hell not telling anyone you're my other half." Rose said as she paced her office.

"I would not expect you to." He said, his voice echoing the room through the speakerphone.

"What are you doing today?" she asked.

"Apparently I'm going grocery shopping. Amy wants to teach me how to cook and how does anyone ever say no to that kid? Either she's looking at you with her big sad eyes or she's threatening violence. It terrifies me either way." he said in a gruff voice.

"You, the Master, a Time Lord, is terrified by a seven-year-old girl?" Rose asked, laughing a bit.

"No I'm terrified by the domesticity of it all." Koschei argued.

"That's what a family is. Domestic. Trust me, you'll get used to it." she said.

A knock on the door startled her out of the conversation.

"I have to go. Next appointment is here. I'll be working a little later so is there any way that you can come get Amelia and walk her home?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, we'll start making dinner when we get home." he said, sounding as though he'd rather do anything else.

"Try not to burn the house down. It would be difficult to find another house." Rose said before hanging up.

* * *

"Finally." Rose sighed when she walked out of the school.

She slid into the car that Sharon left at the house and pulled her shoes off before taking off in the direction of their home. As she pulled up, she was immensely relieved to find that the house was still standing. Koschei was right. They were rather domestic. But Amelia loved it and that, for Rose, was all that mattered.

"Hello!" she called, walking into the house.

"We-we're in the kitchen." Amelia said, sounding a little unsure and afraid.

Rose sighed as she dropped her purse, jacket, and shoes.

"What's wrong?" she asked, walking towards the kitchen.

"I wouldn't, if I were you." Koschei's voice floated out of the kitchen.

"What did you two do?" she said, suddenly freaked out, rushing into the kitchen.

She ran in and her eyes widened.

"Oh… my…" she breathed.

"Don't be mad." Amelia said quickly.

Rose bit her lip, trying not to have the reaction that threatened to bubble up from her throat.

"Rose?" the Master questioned.

Finally it broke through and she bent over at the waist with her giggles filling the air. She lifted her head back up and inspected the flour covered kitchen. Not only were the counters and floor covered in the white substance, but the two inhabitants of the kitchen were as well.

"What happened here?" she choked out between her laughing.

"We were making… spaghetti." Amelia said, gesturing to the noodles and the sauce.

"So why is there flour everywhere? What were you using flour for?" Rose asked.

"There's not flour in spaghetti?" Koschei asked, shaking his head to let the flour fly out of it.

Rose shook her head and sighed, walking to Amelia and brushing the flour off.

"My guess is that, the two of you are lying to me. Amelia is a very good cook and she knows exactly how to make spaghetti. So do you want to tell me really happened?" she asked

"We got in a flour fight." Amelia said immediately, looking scared of Rose's reaction.

"You what?" she laughed.

"The little one had some snarky comments so I threw flour at her and then she threw it back. Hence the flour fight begins." Koschei explained.

"You two are both like little kids. Why do I ever leave you alone?" Rose wondered, opening the closet outside of the kitchen and taking out the broom.

She handed it to Koschei before wetting a rag and using it to wipe down the counters.

"Why isn't she cleaning?" he whined, gesturing to Amelia.

"Because she is about to go take a bath." Rose said.

"What about the spaghetti?" Amelia asked.

"I'll make the spaghetti. He'll clean up the rest of the flour. Bath, now." Rose said, ruffling her hair as she walked out.

"Sorry Mum!" Amelia called as she ran up the stairs.

"Sweep. Now." She said, raising her eyebrow as she pointed at the floor.

"I don't understand why I'm sweeping! I'm not a sweeper!" he complained.

"Because you got in a flour fight with a seven-year-old!" Rose exclaimed, grinning at him as she began to make their dinner.

"Like I said, she was snarky." He shot back.

"You are supposed to be a grown man! Time Lord! Whatever!" she informed him.

"I never said I was any of that. Well except for the Time Lord part. I am that." he agreed as he swept up the floor.

Rose laughed and handed him the dustpan before going upstairs to make sure that Amelia was doing all right.

* * *

**Sorry I know this chapter is really really short but I am having really bad writer's block. So if anyone has ideas I need help!**


	7. Author's Note

Ok so after a strong reaction to my putting this story on hiatus, I am now taking it off of hiatus. I will try as hard as I can to write another chapter but it might be a while. I'm going to watch some episodes of Doctor Who to see if it gets my mind working. I just ask you to be patient with me. I apologize for this and I will try to get an update as soon as I can.


	8. Ramalama (Bang Bang)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who**

**Thanks so much to:**

**mylia11, MyrninsBitch, bubblegum black, ocean dragyn, Barefoot Beach Bum, SittingOnTheEdgeOfTheUnivers e, OTHCharmfan, No Shadows In Sun, Pig-Rabbit-Suk, Bad Wolf Jen, Heart of Diamond, ashanti11, JollyRoger1, Valerie E. Mackin, Misiu, Spacegirl, Velvetpru'd, ellacerdas13, Trivial Pursuit, sailorbebe, LadyLecter47, mel, MrsShadow, BadWolfRisen, and my three anonymous reviewers all for reviewing the last chapters. You really helped me sort of overcome the writer's block so thanks for that.**

**All right here's what I decided to do. As I am having writer's block, I've decided to write a random chapter about an adventure with Rose and the Master. Amelia is at school and so Rose takes the Master off to have fun.**

**Ramalama (Bang Bang) – Roisin Murphy (just to kind of go along with the crazy randomness that is this chapter)**

Koschei stumbled backwards as Rose let go of his hand and straightened her clothes out.

"Whew, that was easy." She shrugged, turning to grin at him.

"I think I'm going to throw up." He snapped, holding his hand to his stomach.

He was not reacting well to her method of time travel.

"Baby." Rose shrugged, looking around to see where they were.

He threw her a glare and opened it mouth to deliver a carefully worded insult

"Well this is definitely London." She assumed, pointing up at Big Ben that was across the dark river.

"I'm not concerned about the where, I'm concerned about the when." The Master said, pointing to a drunken man who was stumbling across the bridge wearing obviously older clothing.

"Well, it looks like we might need to find some clothing." she said, starting across the bridge.

"I think that there is a party going on at Whitehall Palace." Koschei said, pointing out the lit up palace.

"Want to check it out?" Rose asked with a grin.

"Do I ever?" he asked, hooking arms with her and dragging her along.

It didn't take long for them to find a stumbling couple of courtiers who were intent on getting out of the large palace and into the male's bed.

"Their clothing seems well enough to get into the palace. Plus I brought the psychic paper. But how do we get their clothes?" Rose asked, thinking hard.

It only took a few moments for Koschei to hit them both over the head with a very large bucket he found on the street.

"What are you doing?" Rose screeched, watching as the poor man and woman crumpled to the ground.

"Getting their clothing. Don't worry they were drunk. They'll wake up thinking they passed out and were robbed by a peasant." He shrugged, pulling them in an alleyway.

It took over thirty minutes for the two to figure out how to put the clothing on. Rose especially had a lot of difficulty.

"I miss my jeans." She grumbled, trying to pull the dress up to cover more of her exposed chest.

The woman had a far less ample chest that Rose did so it was difficult. Koschei looked at her with a disgruntled look before glancing down at the tights that he was wearing. Rose giggled and shook her head, sweeping out of the alleyway while holding her skirts up so they wouldn't get dirty. When they managed to get through the gates, they both jumped at the sound of fireworks erupting overhead.

"Wonder who or what has happened." Rose said as they walked into the palace.

"Well I can tell you who is the current monarch." He said, pointing to the giant portrait of the man in front of them.

"Ew." Rose said, wrinkling her nose at the sight.

"Ah yes, our beloved Henry VIII. I wonder who he's married now." Koschei said, surprising Rose with his knowledge of England's history.

"I'll bet you on it." she said, looking sideways at him and hoping that he was as unable to resist a bet as the Doctor was.

"If I gambled it would be an abuse on my privilege as a traveler of time." he said quickly.

"Is this something they taught you in school or something? The Doctor said the exact same thing when I tried to make a bet with him on Queen Victoria." Rose whined.

The Master turned to squint at her.

"How much did you bet?" he asked.

"Five quid originally." She said, turning to him.

"Originally?"

"Yeah then he got all high and mighty and gave me that exact same excuse. So I offered ten quid." Rose said with a nod.

"And?"

"He never paid me that damn ten quid." She grumbled.

"How much would you be willing to bet on this?" the Master asked innocently.

"How comes it matters to you? It would be an abuse on your privilege as a traveler of time." she said, hiding a grin at his interest.

"It doesn't." he shrugged, turning away from her as they walked down a hall towards where most of the noise was coming from.

"Thirty quid says its Anne Boleyn." Rose said softly.

The Master's eyes widened and he whipped his head around to look at her.

"Jane Seymour. No one celebrated this much for Anne Boleyn." He murmured.

"We have our bet then? And if neither of us wins, we each give thirty quid to Amelia." she decided, holding out her hand.

"Thirty quid." He nodded, shaking it.

When they arrived in the banquet chamber, Rose barely contained her glee when she saw the dark haired woman on the dais. He'd already lost. Now it just depended on whether she won considering that Henry VIII had more than one dark haired wife. Koschei grumbled as he handed her a goblet of wine. After thirty minutes of mingling and attempting to talk like the people of that time, Rose finally looked up into one of the many doorways of the room. She let out a tiny squeal of excitement and yanked Koschei backwards.

"What the bloody hell?" he growled, stumbling before righting himself and turning to glare at her.

She pointed up at the entangled letters engraved into the archway.

"H and A. H and A!" Rose whispered, fighting off the urge to do a taunting happy dance.

"He was married to Anne of Cleves too!" he hissed.

Rose rolled her eyes and finally turned to a pageboy.

"Pardon moi. My 'usband 'ere 'as no idea 'ow to pronounce ze new queen's family name. Will you… inform us of 'ow to say it?" Rose asked in perfectly French accented English.

"Boleyn, my lady." He said.

Rose turned with a grin and stood on her toes, kissing his cheek.

"Thirty quid." She reminded him as she drew away, confusing the pageboy with her English accent.

She shrugged at him before turning walk away. A shriek sounded and Rose whirled around to see the new queen standing up on the dais looking straight at her with wide eyes.

"Rose! Witch!" she screamed, pointing at Rose.

"Time to go." Koschei said as everyone looked at them with wide eyes.

"I'm not a witch!" Rose protested as he yanked her out of the room.

"You must have met her before. What did you do?" he demanded as they ran through the hallway towards the entrance to the palace.

When they heard the guards pursuing them, Rose hitched up her skirts, much to the astonishment of the people surrounding her at the sight of her ankles, and ran even faster. They bolted into the courtyard and towards the gates. When the guards at the gates saw them being pursued, they slammed them closed and Rose and Koschei looked around for anything to help them.

"Give me your hands." She said reaching out.

"We can't time travel here!" he exclaimed, taking them.

"Why not? Would you rather see me get burned at the stake for being a witch?" she demanded, hearing a person gasp behind her.

"That wasn't an confession!" she shouted.

"You will give these people a heart attack!" Koschei hissed.

"I don't care." She spat, closing her eyes and feeling the familiar tug into the time vortex.

She sighed with relief when she opened her eyes and saw her office. They both went to the couch and chair and collapsed, closing their eyes and fanning themselves. Then they realized that they were still in the renaissance clothing just as the door opened. Amelia walked in and her mouth dropped open at the sight of them.

"It's time for my appointment but I would much rather hear how you got like this?" she asked, clambering up onto the couch and staring up at Rose with wide eyes.

"Amelia, we met Anne Boleyn. She thinks I'm a witch. Also, Koshei owed me thirty quid." Rose sighed, hugging the little girl tightly.

Amelia gasped with delight and begged them to tell her the entire story.

**Author's Note: I know that wasn't long but it was something, right? Please let me know if I did good!**


	9. Inevitable

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who**

**Thanks to shadowneko003, SittingOnTheEdgeOfTheUnivers e, pinkyroo, Pig-Rabbit-Suk, OTHCharmfan, MaddAlice, Heart of Diamond, iPodge, Velvetpru'd, Bad Wolf Jen, Moon Surfer, mylia11, JollyRoger1, Valerie E. Mackin, ocean dragyn, Casey459, Elizabeth, Jessica Lure Whitlock, The Doctor Rose, KnoKnayme, rememberingfusako, Spacegirl, LondonMarie, firehottie, and my guest reviewer for reviewing the last chapter. I loved each and every review.**

**To those who asked, I am planning on putting an explanation somewhere this story as to how Anne Boleyn knew Rose.**

* * *

**Inevitable – Anberlin (I chose this song because of the title more than the lyrics because what Amy figures out at the end was inevitable, it's cheesy, I know)**

* * *

**Five years later – Amy's 12th birthday**

Rose grinned widely as she saw Amy bouncing up and down on the spot.

"Hurry!" she exclaimed, causing Rose to laugh and pull her back onto the couch.

"Hold on!" Koschei called from upstairs.

"He's taking forever! I want my present now! You told me I had to wait until after my party this morning and now it's after my party. Please Mum!" Amy pleaded, much to Jack's amusement, who was leaning against the wall in his normal military coat.

He came for Amy's party along with Rory, Mels, and some of her other friends. Rose glared at him for laughing.

"He's coming with it." she said soothingly, stroking Amy's long red hair that she grew out at Rose's urging.

Their hair was about the same length at that point. Finally Koschei walked down the stairs with the thick book in his hands. Amy's face fell when she recognized it.

"I know what that is and you're no fun! I don't want to look at your big book of your adventures for my birthday." She said sadly, very disappointed at her 'present'.

"Would you wait?" the Master sighed, walking into the room and setting it on her lap.

Amy, her nickname had caught on after Koschei calling her by it for five years, stuck her bottom lip out and pouted as Rose flipped the book open.

"Our present for you, Miss twelve-years-old, is for you to pick a place." the blonde explained.

"What?" Amy asked, turning to her a confused expression.

"Pick a place. Any place." she explained, flipping through the big book with pictures of all of the places that Koschei and Rose had been to in the past five years.

They began taking pictures when Amy demanded that she wanted to see the places.

"Why would I do that?" she asked, sounding even more disappointed.

"Because when you do, we'll take you there." Koschei said, unable to keep it quiet any longer.

Amy's face all of the sudden lit up and she grinned back and forth between them.

"Really? But Mum, you've never let me go on a trip with you! I can really go?" she gasped, bouncing on the couch again.

Rose laughed and turned her back to the book.

"Well now we're taking you with us." She said, gesturing to the many pictures.

Amy began flipping through them furiously, murmuring to herself. Rose looked up and winked at Koschei, who was grinning proudly. The young girl's present was his idea. Rose had been the one to prohibit Amy from going on their little trips with them in the past. Finally she relented when Koschei explained the gift to her. They would make sure to keep her safe no matter where she went. But it was still worrisome for Rose considering how many of their adventures put both their lives in danger.

When Amy settled on a page and pointed at a picture, they both looked down. Rose felt a pang of sadness but grinned widely when Amy looked up at her.

"Is that ok? It just looks really pretty." She said with an unsure look.

"It's wonderful. You're going to love Woman Wept, I promise. But we have to put on warm clothes for it. So go get dressed." Rose said, taking the book out of her hands and Amy practically tripped over everything in her path as she bolted for the stairs and to her room.

"You ok? I know you were emotional last time…" Jack trailed off, looking at her with concern.

"I'll be fine. Last time was the first time I'd been there since the Doctor and I were there. It just had a lot of memories there. Now we're making new memories with Amy." She nodded, smiling at both of the men before standing up.

"You have to dress too! We froze our asses off last time." she laughed, dragging Koschei out of the room.

"That's because you were aiming for Barcelona! We were in shorts!" he argued as she pulled him upstairs along with her.

"I know! It was the first time I ever managed to get you into shorts." Rose acknowledged.

"Yeah the first and last." He reminded her.

When they were all dressed and ready, they gathered in the living room.

"Got the camera?" Rose asked Koschei.

"Yep!" he said, holding up the little silver device.

"Got the picnic?"

"Yes!" the Time Lord sighed, rolling his eyes at her questioning despite the fact that she could see the wicker picnic basket in his hand.

"You ready kid?" she asked the grinning young girl.

"I'm so excited!" she practically screamed, reaching out and grabbing Rose's hand.

"Well let's head out." Rose shrugged, taking Jack's hand as Amy took Koschei's hand.

She closed her eyes and pictured the frozen planet as she felt the familiar pull. Amy gasped as they disappeared from the living room. Rose felt the chill before she ever opened her eyes. Amy squealed happily and let go her hand. The blonde opened her eyes to see the familiar frozen waves towering over them.

"It's beautiful!" Amy breathed.

Rose grinned and walked to her, taking her towards the waves.

"Take pictures!" she called over her shoulder to whichever man would listen as they walked to one of the tall frozen structures.

After playing around on the structures and taking turns taking pictures of each other, some candid, some silly, and some random, Koschei laid out the thick quilt as Jack opened up the picnic basket.

"This is the best birthday present ever." Amy informed them as she munched on one of the sandwiches that Rose made earlier in the day while Amy was having her birthday party with her friends.

Rose was glad that, ever since Sharon had disappeared from Amy's life (she left Leadworth after her stay in the psych ward, claiming that the house drove her mad), Amy had no problem making friends. It also had something to do with the fact that Rose convinced her to stop talking about the Doctor outside of their home. In exchange, Rose told her every story she could think several times over in the past five years. Unfortunately, Mel was much more difficult to convince to keep her mouth shut about the Doctor. She talked about him at a near constant basis, in school, in therapy, at home.

When they tried to caution her against it, she informed them not so politely that the Doctor wouldn't ask her to shut up about it and that she **would** marry him one day. Rose snapped out of her thoughts when Amy shifted over to lean against her.

"Are you ok, Mum?" she asked, looking up at her with her big green eyes.

"I'm fantastic." Rose nodded, leaning down and kissing her forehead.

When she met Koschei's eyes, she shook her head to signal that her sudden silence had nothing to do with the Doctor.

"Tell me another story of the Doctor." Amy suggested almost as if she could read Rose's mind.

But of course if she could, she would know that Rose didn't want to talk about the Doctor as much as she did.

"How about I tell you a story of how I met Uncle Jack instead?" Rose suggested, looking over at Jack with a grin.

"As long as it's a fun story." Amy warned, gesturing a sandwich at her.

"I swear she gets more and more like you every day." Jack said with a shake of his head.

"All right. So the Doctor and I went to London in 1940. Do you remember what happened in London in 1940?" the blonde asked, looking over at Amy.

"The Germans bombed London." The young girl nodded.

"Right. Well we were looking for something that fell from the sky. Something large and that might have exploded."

"You were looking for a bomb?" Rose was used to Amy's constant questions during her stories by now so she just shook her head and ruffled her hair.

"No we were looking for a spaceship that we saw hurtling through space and land on earth. It turns out we landed a month after the spaceship fell. It also fell during a bombing so no one was any the wiser. Well the Doctor ran off and left me alone and I noticed a little boy with a gas mask on the roof yelling for his Mummy. I went up onto the roof because I thought he might have needed help. But he was up higher by the time I got there. I went over to the pedestal and found a rope. I tugged on it a few times and began to try to climb up the pedestal with the rope. That was all a good plan until the rope started to move."

Amy's eyes got wide.

"Was it the alien ship?" she asked, trying to make the story more dramatic.

"Fortunately no, it was a barrage balloon." Rose corrected her.

"What happened next?" she demanded, not at all put off by being wrong.

"Well I floated in the area for a while, right over London, which was being bombed by the way. Planes were flying all around me…"

"Are you forgetting something?" Jack asked with a raised eyebrow, gesturing to her torso.

"Oh!" she laughed, realizing that she had forgotten.

"That wouldn't have all been so bad if I hadn't had a union jack shirt on." she informed Amy.

The little girl giggled and gestured for Rose to continue.

"So apparently I captured the notice of a handsome American officer who just so happened to have a Chula spaceship. He found me just as I slipped from the rope and managed to bring me into his ship."

"And of course, she immediately fell in love with my handsome face." Jack said, winking at Amy.

"No!" the little girl said, her voice suddenly strong.

They all looked at her with surprise.

"Rose is in love with the Doctor." Amy nodded, very sure of herself in that regard.

Rose, Jack, and Koschei stared at her with slightly open mouths. Rose never told or even hinted to her that there was anything but companionship between her and the Doctor. How would she possibly know that? More than that, was Rose still in love with the Doctor after all this time?

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry! I know that was short but I have to get to class and I wanted to give you this chapter first. I'll try to write the next one as quick as possible. Bear with me and please review! Also, Rose's outfit is on my profile.**


	10. Here We Go

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who**

**Thanks to Laikayanel, MaddAlice, JollyRoger1, Pig-Rabbit-Suk, OTHCharmfan, Casey459, firehottie, White Alchemist Taya, mylia11, Heart of Diamond, Spacegirl, fromidam, Jessica Lure Whitlock, KnoKnayme, Trivial Pursuit, I'mnotblinking, Valerie E. Mackin, Phoenix Evans, SittingOnTheEdgeOfTheUnivers e, iPodge, no one important (think you're important, by the way), Godric'sGrl01, and Melanie Malfoy for reviewing! Love you all!**

**Ok here's the deal. I am just going to skip forward a lot. If I get the urge, I might write one-shots that are separate from the story but connected to it about Amy growing up with Rose, the Master, and Rory. In the next few chapters… wait for it… the Doctor will come back! Yay! I'm excited and I hope you are too! This chapter is my take on Rory and Amy getting together.**

**Italics are flashbacks.**

* * *

**Here We Go - Mat Kearney**

* * *

**Years Later – Amy, Rory, Mels are 17**

As her eyes opened slowly, it took a while for Rose to realize that her phone was ringing loudly. She groaned and rolled over, grabbing it off of her bedside table.

"Hello?" she grumbled after she pressed the talk button.

"Rose Tyler?" an official sounding voice said on the other end, too loud for her half-asleep mind to process.

"Yes." She croaked, sitting up and pushing her long messy hair out of her face.

"We have a young woman here at the juvenile delinquent center. Says you're her therapist. We can't get a hold of her guardians." He said.

Rose was up and out of her bed before he finished his sentence.

"Amelia Jessica Pond!" she shouted, flying towards her room.

When she heard a thump and the door opened to reveal the grumpy face of her daughter, she sighed with relief. At least Amy wasn't involved this time.

"Let me guess, her name is Mels?" she asked the man in the phone, who was still in shock over how loudly Rose managed to yell.

"Yes Miss Tyler, it is. We need an adult to come and take her home. Would you be willing to do so?" he asked.

"I'll be there soon." She sighed before hanging up the phone.

"What's Mels done this time?" Amy said, rubbing her eyes.

"I don't know but she's at the juvenile delinquency center… again!" Rose growled, turning to throw clothes on.

"I'm comin' with!" Amy announced.

Ten minutes later, they were in the car on the way to the juvenile center. Both of them were mismatching clothing that was a product of getting dressed still half asleep. Amy's long red hair was thrown up into a ponytail.

"What do you think she did this time?" the young girl asked as they pulled into the parking lot of the facility, thankful that, for once, she would not be on the receiving end of the stern look on Rose's face.

"Whatever it is, it probably has something to do with the Doctor, damn him." She snapped, getting out and slamming the door once she turned it off.

"Mels doesn't do everything for the Doctor." Amy argued, even though she knew that it wasn't true.

Rose didn't bother with a response, instead rolling her eyes. Mels had gotten even more difficult to deal with over the years. Especially when Amy was fourteen and accidentally let it slip at their Christmas dinner that Rose and the Doctor fell in love.

_Rose had insisted on the entire 'family' being there for Christmas. Of course Amy and Koschei were there as well as Rory, Brian Williams, Mels, her foster parents, and Jack. She laughed gleefully as she pulled the ham out of the oven._

_"Looks delicious." Koschei said from behind her where he was helping Amy pour apple cider for everyone._

"_I hope so. I've never successfully made a ham before." Rose said, her tongue peeking through her teeth as she tried to cut through it without cutting herself._

"_We know." Both Amy and Koschei said at the same time, grinning at her._

_Rose turned to shoot them a fake glare. They were making fun of the fact that she'd never successfully made a ham before, though it wasn't for lack of trying. In fact, she'd tried every Christmas for the last four years._

_"Hey, but this one looks pretty good right?" she said, gesturing to the perfectly glazed ham._

"_It looks perfect. Don't cut yourself though." The Master warned her, turning to carry the drinks into the dining room._

"_Oh shove it up your…" Rose cut off sharply when the knife came in contact with her thumb._

"_Ow!" she hissed, pulling her hand away from the ham so that she didn't bleed all over it and ruin it._

_Koschei looked back at her and rolled his eyes._

"_I said…" he began._

"_I know what you said." she snapped, glaring at him as she grabbed a napkin and pressed it to the small cut that was bleeding incessantly._

"_Run it under the water." He pressed her as he turned to walk out of the room._

_Amy came in moments later carrying the first aid kit._

"_You don't have to." Rose protested as she stood beside her and opened it up._

"_Course I do. You've patched up many of my own bumps and bruises. And Mels'. And Rory's. You've pretty much taken care of everyone." Amy shrugged, grinning up at her as she pulled out a bandage to wrap around Rose's cut._

"_Since when have you been so motherly?" Rose asked, cocking her head to the side as she smiled at her, for all intents and purposes, daughter._

"_You know Mels, she needs someone to raise her and her foster parents don't do the job. I suppose we share the responsibility." Amy said in a quiet voice so that Mels' foster parents wouldn't hear._

_Rose let out a laugh and mussed up the young teenager's hair._

"_You're so mature. I'm proud." She said, half joking but mostly not joking._

"_Shush Mum!" Amy said, pushing her hand away as she finished wrapping up the wound._

"_Thank you, my darling." Rose said, kissing her forehead._

"_You know if only the Doctor were here. He'd wrap up your wound and seal it with a passionate kiss before he told you he loved you throughout all eternity." Amy sighed dramatically, placing her hands over her heart._

"_Shut it, you cheeky brat." Rose said, shoving her away and shaking her head as she laughed._

"_Why would the Doctor do that?" a voice suddenly piped up._

_They turned to see Mels staring at them with narrowed eyes and crossed arms. Rose looked at Amy and shook her head. After she found out that Amy knew that she and the Doctor had something with each other, she made the young girl promise not to mention it to anyone else. Rose didn't want to say it to her daughter, but she was afraid of this exact reaction from Mels._

"_No reason, Mels." She shrugged off, feeling bad for lying to the girl._

_She liked Mels but something about the girl always made her unsure of her. She always seemed a bit unstable and sometimes she would get a look in her eye. A look that told Rose that she was more than she seemed but Rose never seemed to be able to figure it out. It didn't help that the voices in the house, the ones that always whispered to both her and Amy but never Koschei, encouraged her suspicion of the little girl._

_She felt bad sometimes, doubting a little girl. But then she would see that same glint in her eyes and she knew that there was a reason to doubt her._

"_Amy?" Mels asked, raising her eyebrow at the other young girl._

"_She's right, Mels. It's nothing." Amy said._

_Rose almost groaned and rolled her eyes. Amy had a startling inability to lie. It was a nice trait to the person who was raising her but it wasn't easy to deal with when Amy knew a lot of things that, if told to anyone else, would get them all locked up in padded cells with straitjackets._

"_You're lying. That's all right. I'm used to people lying to me. Just expect me to return the favor someday soon." Mels threatened softly before turning to walk out of the room._

_Rose looked at Amy, who looked horrified and sad at the same time._

"_I'm sorry, Mum. I didn't mean to." She said quickly, looking at Rose with wide eyes._

"_Shh… it's all right I know you didn't." the blonde said, pulling her into a hug and kissing the top of her head._

Unfortunately, ever since then Mels had been getting even worse about her delinquent behavior. She talked about the Doctor nonstop at school, not only attracting attention and punishments for herself, but also for Amy for giving her the idea that led to her obsession. She never listened to anyone who told her to stop. Not her foster parents, not Rose, not Amy, no one. It was one incident after another. Sometimes Amy got involved in these schemes just so that she could keep the reckless young woman safe.

As she entered the facility with Amy trailing behind her, she reached out and took her daughter's hand.

"It'll be ok. She's safe and that's all that matters." She assured her as she caught sight of the distressed look on the young woman's face.

"We'll have to call Rory. He'll want to know." Amy nodded, her face slightly paler than normal.

"What did she do this time?" she asked the receptionist, who was, unfortunately, very familiar by now.

"Oh you're going to love this." the woman said, leaning forward with an amused sparkle in her eye.

* * *

"It was late. I took a bus." Mels shrugged, collapsing onto Amy's bed.

"You stole a bus." Rory corrected from the corner of the room where he was reading a book.

"Who steals a bus?" Amy demanded, pacing the room in a manner similar to Koschei's when he got frustrated.

Rose watched with amusement from the doorway, leaving it up to Amy and Rory to lecture Mels as they'd gotten so good at it.

"I returned it." Mels said, spinning the small Styrofoam TARDIS that Jack made for Amy when she was younger, much to Rose's disapproval.

"You drove it through the botanical gardens." Rory sighed, putting the book on his lap and leaning forward to scowl at her.

"Shortcut." She giggled.

"Why can't you just act like a person? Hmm? Like a normal, legal person?" Amy demanded, hovering over her like an angry bee.

"Well I dunno! Maybe I need a Doctor." Mels sighed dramatically, holding the TARDIS up.

"Stop it." Rose cut in, taking the small blue box from her hands and throwing it onto Amy's desk.

She'd just been waiting for Mels to bring up the Doctor in a defensive way.

"Uh, I better go. I'm helping out at the hospital tomorrow." Rory said, referring to his entry-level job at the Leadworth hospital.

But Rose knew that was just his excuse. He hated when Amy and Rose both started to lecture Mels as the girl got a pout that made him feel bad for her.

"Ok." Amy nodded, resuming her pacing.

"It's all right for you. You've both got Mr. Perfect keeping you right." Mels said, rolling her eyes at the two women who were getting to where they looked closer and closer in age to those who could see past the perception filter in the ring Rose wore.

"As far as I'm concerned, the Doctor is just a stupid dream." Amy scoffed, her bitterness at the Doctor rivaling Rose's own bitterness.

"Oh I wasn't talkin' about him, not for you." Mels said, her eyes sweeping over to Rory as he walked to the door.

Rose bit her lip to keep from smiling. As frustrating as Mels was, she was right about that. Amy and Rory had been skirting around each other for years now and they were all just waiting for the two to get together without any interference from anyone. It was sort of an unspoken agreement among all of the people in their lives. Also, Koschei didn't like the idea of Amy dating, just like a protective father.

"What? Rory?" Amy said in a confused tone, causing Rory to stop short.

"How have I got Rory?" the redhead scoffed, rolling her eyes.

The poor young man stood there frozen for a moment before turning around. The bewildered look on his face almost caused Rose to burst into laughter. Apparently it was obvious to everyone except the one who mattered that Rory had been in love with her for years.

"Yeah! How has she got me?" he demanded, finally finding his voice.

"He's not mine." Amy argued.

"No! No, I'm not hers." Rory agreed, though the hesitation in his voice was enough to make anyone but Amy doubt his words.

"Oh come on!" Rose sighed, rubbing her forehead and marveling over the fact that her and Mels agreed on anything.

"Seriously, it's got to be you two!" Mels exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air.

"Nice thought, ok? But completely impossible." Amy said, looking between her mother and her friend.

Rory looked at the object of his affection with a look of longing before, as always, agreeing with her.

"Yeah… impossible." he sighed.

"I'd love to… he's gorgeous. He's my favorite guy." Amy awkwardly patted Rory's back as she spoke.

"But he's… you know… gay." Amy shrugged at the same time Rory said. "… a friend."

They looked at each other with similar looks of shock, Rory's much more pronounced at the accusation. Rose and Mels both shook with laughter at their measuring gazes.

"I'm not gay." The young man finally managed to choke out.

"Yes you are." Amy said as if she was trying to convince him.

"No! No I'm not!" he said in a high pitched voice.

"Of course you are, don't be stupid. In the entire time I've known you, when have you shown the slightest interest in a girl?"

"Penny in the air." Mels said, looking sideways at Rose.

"I've known you for what, ten years? I've seen you practically every day. Name one girl you've paid the slightest bit of attention to." Amy pushed him, clueless enough to not see the look of panic building in his eyes.

When he turned to run, their laughter finally bubbled over and Rose bent at the waist as Mels clapped her hands loudly. Amy's eyebrows rose slowly as she turned to face them, her mouth forming a perfect 'o'. She gestured to her own chest as she mouthed silent words.

"Oh… my… God… Rory!" she cried, running out of the room as fast as her legs would carry her.

"And the penny drops!" Rose exclaimed, taking on Mels' strange way of speaking.

Mels stood and held up her hand. Rose completed the gesture with a high five. Despite their obvious tension, the two females had both always been supporters of Rory and Amy's relationship.

"Rory!" the very same girl's voice cut through the air desperately as the front door slammed open.

"Want to go see how this plays out?" Mels asked, raising her eyebrow.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Rose said, still chuckling over her daughter's cluelessness.

The night's events that led them there were forgotten as they ran out of the room to witness what had been coming for a long time. It was also worth it to see the shocked and grumpy look on the Master's face when he caught sight of Amy gathering the terrified and surprised looking Rory into her arms and kissing him like there was no tomorrow.

* * *

**Author's Note: Next chapter, Rose's reaction to Amy's chosen profession and another adventure! Review please!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who**

**I'm sorry guys, I know this isn't long but I wanted to get it out there so that you know I haven't given up on this story. It's sort of an introduction into what's coming. I just all of the sudden got my muse back today and I had to skip ahead to the Doctor's introuction. I'm sorry if you wanted more before he was introduced but this is going to have to work. I hope you don't hate me for waiting so long to update.**

* * *

Rose sighed as she spoke on the phone to Amy.

"All that I am saying is that a kiss-o-gram is not a career path that I ever saw you doing. You love writing, Amy. You've got that big imagination of yours."

"I know, Mum. But right now, with Rory just starting his nursing business, even though he's being really strange and taking picture of random people all over the place, I need a stable job here in Leadworth until we can move to London and you and Kosh can move with us and we can all be happy there instead of in this stupid town." Amy tried to convince her.

"Where are you? It's all static-y." Rose said.

"I'm running home to get some lunch for Rory. I'm gonna join him at the hospital for lunch. I don't have any appointments this afternoon so I'll probably come the school and…" she trailed off and Rose heard her drop something.

"Amy?" she said.

"There's someone in the house." She whispered.

Rose shot up and was out of her chair within seconds.

"Get out of the house! I'm coming!" she exclaimed into the phone as she yanked her shoes on and grabbed her keys to run out of her office.

"Are you kidding me? I've got Kosh's cricket bat and I'm gonna beat this guy's head in." Amy said.

"Amelia Pond." Rose snapped.

"Oh don't get started with me, Mum. I'm nineteen and you know I have good aim with it. I have the picture of Rory's head when I smacked him with it a couple of months go to prove it to you." Amy argued.

"What about Rory's head?" she demanded, stopping short as she'd heard nothing about that.

"I thought he was a burglar. And he was also stealing my fish fingers out of the freezer." The redhead shrugged.

"Amy stay out of the house please. I'll be right there. Of course this would be just the time that Kosh is in London with Jack." Rose groaned, reaching her car and jumping in it to drive off.

* * *

As she pulled up to the house, she got out and ran inside to see Amy pacing back and forth at the stairs.

"Are you okay?" Rose asked, running forward to embrace her.

"Yeah… I… erm…" she held up the cricket bat and Rose looked down at it and back up at her.

"You knocked the person out?" she asked.

"Yeah, he's handcuffed to the radiator." She said, pointing upstairs.

"And you're wearing your police officer kiss-o-gram uniform." Rose nodded, sighing with relief.

"It was either this or the French maid." Amy nodded.

Rose shook her head and turned to walk upstairs slowly.

"Mum, wait…" Amy said, stopping her.

Rose suddenly realized how nervous she looked.

"What is it?" she asked.

"He's… well… um… you'll see." She said, glancing up and back down at her.

Rose gave her a strange look before walking up the rest of the way and turning to face the radiator. Her heart dropped. It was easy to see what Amy was so hesitant about. It wasn't the man's face or the fact that he was unconscious. It was his clothing. She would have recognized that clothing anywhere battered and torn or not. The ridiculous pinstripe suit. The adorable sneakers. The haphazardly tied necktie. It was all there. The face was different. The hair was different. The suit was a little bit too long so he was shorter. Rose sighed and leaned against the banister. It was the Doctor.

* * *

**Review please!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who**

**In case you haven't noticed, this is going to be 'The Eleventh Hour'. Which means that there will be a lot of fast paced stuff just like the show. So, at first, Rose and Eleven won't have their true reunion. But stay patient for me, my wonderful readers.**

* * *

"So. They all called out at once, that's what you're saying? All of them. All the coma patients. You do understand that these people are all comatose, don't you? They can't speak." The doctor sighed as she walked into the comatose patient ward.

"Yes, Doctor Ramsden." Rory said, his head bowed shamefully.

"Then why are you wasting my time?" she demanded, turning to him.

"Because they called for you." Rory informed her.

"Me." she scoffed.

"Doctor." A patient behind them mumbled.

"Doctor. Doctor." Another few patients joined him.

"Doctor. Doctor. Doctor. Doctor."

* * *

Rose bit her lip continuously as she leaned against the wall. She was caught between bursting into tears and laughing and passing out. It had been years. So many years. She thought she'd never see him again. Why was this happening? Why now? It seemed like she'd just settled and now… now he was back.

She looked up at the stairs as she heard groaning. Amy refused to leave him be. She wanted answers, that was obvious. She was instructed not to mention Rose until she was ready. But would she ever be ready.

"White male, mid twenties, breaking and entering. Send me some back-up. I've got him restrained. Oi! You, sit still." She snapped and Rose couldn't hide the smile that bloomed on her face at Amy's words.

"Cricket bat. I'm getting cricket bat." Her smile fell at his voice.

It was so much different. Tears finally filled her eyes when she realized that she would never hear _her_ Doctor's voice again.

"You were breaking and entering." Amy informed him.

"Well, that's much better. Brand new me. Whack on the head, just what I needed." he assured her.

Beyond her tears, Rose let out a little laugh. He still talked the same though.

"Do you want to shut up now? I've got back up on the way." Amy said in her snarkiest voice.

"Hang on, no, wait. You're a policewoman." He said, sounding panicked.

"And you're breaking and entering. You see how this works?" Amy shot back.

"But what are you doing here? Where's Amelia?" The Doctor asked.

"Amelia Pond?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, Amelia. Little Scottish girl. Where is she? I promised her five minutes but the engines were phasing. I suppose I must have gone a bit far. Has something happened to her?" he asked.

"Amelia Pond hasn't lived here in a long time." Amy replied.

"How long?"

"Six months."

"No. No. No. No, I can't be six months late. I said five minutes. I promised. What happened to her? What happened to Amelia Pond?" He demanded, sounding slightly devastated and making Rose take a deep breath.

He didn't want to break another promise. He'd broken too many.

"Sarge, it's me again. You might want to get up here. This guy knows something about Amelia Pond." Rose nodded.

She knew that Amy was asking her to come upstairs. She couldn't, though. Could she really face him after all this time? After the hundreds of years that she'd spent away from him? The lifetimes she'd lived through? The horrors she'd faced and the things she'd learned about herself and the universe?

* * *

"I don't think they were even conscious." Doctor Ramsden said as she checked one of the coma patients.

"Doctor Ramsden, there is another sort of er, funny thing." Rory said, pulling out his phone.

"Yes, I know. Doctor Carver told me about your conversation. We've been very patient with you, Rory. You're a good enough nurse, but for God's sake." She said.

"I've seen them." Rory interrupted her, trying to hand her his phone.

"These patients are under twenty four hour supervision. We know if their blood pressure changes. There is no possibility that you could have seen them wandering about the village. Why are you giving me your phone?" she demanded.

"It's a camera too." He informed her.

She reached for it but her beeper went off before she could grab it.

"You need to take some time off, Rory. A lot of time off. Start now. Now." She snapped before turning to walk away.

* * *

"I need to speak to whoever lives in this house right now." The Doctor said.

"I live here." Amy fired back.

"But you're the police." He argued.

"Yes, and this is where I live. Have you got a problem with that?" Rose grinned and shook her head as she turned to face the stairs, trying to get up the courage to just walk up them.

"How many rooms?" he asked, making Rose stop as she hesitated to place her foot on the first step.

"I'm sorry, what?" Amy asked.

"On this floor. How many rooms on this floor? Count them for me now." He said.

Rose stared up at the stairs. She knew that voice. He could regenerate however many times he wanted and she would still know that voice. It was his curious voice. It was the voice that he used when he knew something that others didn't.

"Why?" Amy demanded.

"Because it will change your life." He breathed, making Rose take a deep breath along with his words as if they were in sync as they used to be.

"Five. One, two, three, four, five." She heard Amy say quickly.

"Six." Rose heard herself say along with him.

She knew now that he'd noticed what she noticed, what she knew all along. What she and the Master tried to avoid talking about but never seemed to be able to figure out. They knew but they tried to keep it from Amy. She'd stopped hearing the voices eventually but they never did.

"Six?" Amy questioned.

"Look." he urged her.

"Look where?" Amy asked.

"Exactly where you don't want to look. Where you never want to look. The corner of your eye. Look behind you." he said.

Rose put her foot on the stair slowly.

"That's, that is not possible. How's that possible?" Amy demanded.

"Perception filter." Rose murmured.

"There's a perception filter all round the door. Sensed it the last time I was here. Should've seen it." he said, sounding disappointed with himself.

"But that's a whole room. That's a whole room I've never even noticed." She whispered.

"The filter stops you noticing. Something came a while ago to hide. It's still hiding, and you need to uncuff me now." He commanded her.

"I don't have the key. I lost it. Mum should have noticed it." Amy said and Rose heard the floor creaking above her.

"How can you have lost it? Stay away from that door! Do not touch that door! Listen to me, do not open that. Why does no-one ever listen to me? Do I just have a face that nobody listens to?" he said.

Rose looked up with wide eyes and froze as she heard the door open.

"My screwdriver, where is it?" he demanded. "Silver thing, blue at the end. Where did it go?"

"There's nothing here." Amy called.

"Whatever's there stopped you seeing the room. What makes you think you could see it?" he said as if it was obvious and Rose would have rolled her eyes if she wasn't terrified and unable to move out of fear for her daughter's safety.

"Now please, just get out." he pleaded.

"Silver, blue at the end?" Amy's voice came floating out.

"My screwdriver, yeah." He said.

"It's here."

"Must have rolled under the door." The Doctor mused.

"Yeah. Must have. And then it must have jumped up on the table." Amy announced.

Rose finally unfroze and began running up the stairs.

"Get out of there! Get out!" the Doctor shouted as he struggled with the handcuffs.

"There's nothing here!" Amy called.

"Corner of your eye, Amy! Don't try to see it. If it knows you've seen it, it will kill you. Don't look at it. Do not look."

"Amy!" she cried as she ran upstairs.

The Doctor fell silent as she appeared at the stairs. She didn't spare him a look before running into the room just as Amy turned to face a snake-like thing hanging from the ceiling. They both screamed loudly as Rose grabbed her arm and yanked her out of the room. The door slammed shut and Rose pulled Amy into a hug.

"Don't you ever…" she said, breathing heavily as she clutched the girl to her.

"Mum…" Amy whispered, looking over her shoulder.

Rose lifted her head and stared at her with wide eyes.

"R-Rose?"

She stared at her daughter with wide eyes before turning slowly to look at him. She didn't say anything, instead grabbing the sonic screwdriver out of Amy's hand and carrying it to him slowly, kneeling as she handed it to him. Without looking away from her, he lifted it and locked the door before attempting to free himself. The screwdriver let out a pathetic noise and they both looked down at it.

"Come on. What's the bad alien done to you?" he mumbled, shaking it before trying again.

"Will that door hold it?" Amy demanded, interrupting their moment.

"Oh, yeah, yeah, of course. It's an interdimensional multiform from outer space. They're all terrified of wood." He said, rolling his eyes as he returned back to himself.

Suddenly a bright light emanated from underneath the door and Rose turned as she stood up.

"What's that? What's it doing?" Amy demanded.

"I don't know. Getting dressed? Run. Just go. Your back up's coming. I'll be fine." He said, urging them to run as he looked up at Rose.

"There is no back up." Amy snapped.

"I heard you on the radio. You called for back up." He said, looking at the redhead with wide eyes.

"I was pretending. It's a pretend radio." She informed him.

"You're a policewoman!" he argued.

"I'm a kissogram!" she yelled, pulling off the hat and revealing her long ginger locks.

The door suddenly slammed open and the Doctor worked even harder to free himself as a man and his dog appeared.

"But it's just…" Amy began.

"No, it isn't." Rose and the Doctor said at the same time.

He looked up at her with shock before concentrating again.

"Look at the faces." he urged her.

The man suddenly barked.

"What? I'm sorry, but what?" Amy said, raising an eyebrow at Rose.

She'd seen aliens but only the nice ones. No creepy snakes who could change form.

"It's all one creature. One creature disguised as two. Clever old multi-form. A bit of a rush job, though. Got the voice a bit muddled, did you? Mind you, where did you get the pattern from? You'd need a psychic link, a live feed. How did you fix that?" the Doctor asked, staring at him as he forgot about the handcuffs once more.

"Stay, boy! We're safe. Want to know why? She sent for back up." The Doctor said, gesturing to Amy as the alien barked once more.

"I didn't send for back-up!" Amy said, exasperated.

"I know. That was a clever lie to save our lives. Okay, yeah, no back up. And that's why we're safe. Alone, we're not a threat to you. If we had back up, you'd have to kill us." He said, making it up as he went along, as always.

"Attention, Prisoner Zero. The human residence is surrounded. Attention Prisoner Zero. The human residence is surrounded." A voice suddenly echoed around them.

"What's that?" Amy demanded as her and Rose turned to look out the window.

"Well, that would be back up. Okay, one more time. We do have back up and that's definitely why we're safe." The Doctor nodded.

"Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated."

"Well, safe apart from, you know, incineration." He shrugged.

"Doctor!" Rose shrieked, finally acknowledging him.

"Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated."

He began struggling with the sonic screwdriver once more.

"Come on, work, work, work, come on." he said, banging the screwdriver against his hand.

"Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated."

Suddenly he was finally freed from the handcuffs. As he stood, the alien barked at them.

"Run! Run!" he shouted.

His hand slid into Rose's and she felt warmth flood over her body as he yanked her towards the stairs. She reached out and grabbed Amy's hand at the last second, pulling her along with them as they ran out of the house.

* * *

"Kissogram?" the Doctor said as they ran into the garden.

"Yes, a kissogram. Work through it." Amy snapped.

Rose stopped short and pulled her hand from his, running her fingers through her hair as she took everything in. The Doctor was back and there was an alien loose.

"Why'd you pretend to be a policewoman?" he asked, his eyes on Rose as she paced.

She stared up at him, wondering why he was asking these inane questions instead of wondering why the bloody hell she was there.

"You broke into my house. It was this or a French maid. What's going on? Tell me. Tell me!" she urged them both, looking between them.

"An alien convict is hiding in your spare room disguised as a man and a dog, and some other aliens are about to incinerate your house. You keep calling my Rose your mum and it's confusing me and I don't like being confused. I'd like to know what she's doing here but I have no idea how to ask. Any questions?"

"Yes." Amy said.

"Me too." The Doctor said, looking at Rose again before turning to the TARDIS.

The TARDIS. She still looked the same. Still as beautiful and big and blue as ever. The doors didn't budge as he attempted to pull them open.

"No no no! Don't do that! She's rebuilding!" he said, slamming his hand down on the door before turning to them.

"Rebuilding?" Rose asked.

He looked at her.

"I… sort of exploded in there. When I…" he gestured down to his body.

"Come on." Amy said, grabbing Rose's hand as she turned to walk away.

"No, wait, hang on. Wait, wait, wait, wait. The shed. I destroyed that shed last time I was here. Smashed it to pieces." He said, pointing at the rebuilt shed.

"So there's a new one. Let's go." Amy said, waving it off as Rose remembered that Kosh rebuilt the shed himself.

"Yeah, but the new one's got old." He said, approaching it and smelling it. "It's ten years old at least. Twelve years. I'm not six months late, I'm twelve years late." He said, turning to them.

"He's coming." Amy said, gesturing to the house.

"You said six months. Why did you say six months?" the Doctor demanded.

"Doctor! We've got to go." Rose said, hearing the door open behind them.

"This matters. This is important. Why did you say six months?" he pressed them.

"Why did you say five minutes?!" Amy shouted, suddenly having enough.

Rose sighed, reaching up to rub her forehead.

"What?" he said.

"Come on." Amy said, rolling her eyes.

"What?" he repeated, stunned.

"Doctor!" Rose yelled

"Come on!" Amy shouted.

"What?" he demanded again as Rose grabbed his hand to haul him off as Amy grabbed her hand.

* * *

"You're Amelia." He breathed as he hurried to catch up with the two fast walking women.

"And you're late." Amy snapped.

"Amelia Pond. You're the little girl. And you're Rose." He breathed, looking over at her as she avoided making eye contact.

"I'm Amelia, that's Rose, and you're late." She said roughly.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Twelve years." Amy said.

Rose remained silent, not wanting to tell him how long it had been for her.

"You hit me with a cricket bat." He said, sounding taken aback once again.

"Twelve years!" the redhead reminded him.

"A cricket bat." He said in shock.

"Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated. Repeat." They heard from an ice cream truck.

"No, no, no, come on. What? We're being staked out by an ice-cream van." Amy demanded as the Doctor ran up to the truck.

"Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated."

"What's that? Why are you playing that?" he demanded as he looked up at the ice cream man.

"It's supposed to be Claire De Lune." The man said, alarmed by the Doctor's closeness and demanding questions.

"Doctor, what's happening?" Rose asked, looking around.

"Repeat, Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated."

"Do you know this house?" the Doctor asked as he leapt over a small brick wall.

"It's Mrs. Angelo!" Rose and Amy said at the same time.

"Great!" he said, pushing the door open.

"Hello! Sorry to burst in. We're doing a special on television faults in this area. Also crimes. Let's have a look." he said, turning to the television where an eyeball was moving around while repeating the same mantra.

"I was just about to phone. It's on every channel. Oh, hello, Rose, Amy dear. Are you a policewoman now?" the sweet old woman asked.

"Well, sometimes." Amy said as Rose smiled pleasantly.

"I thought you were a nurse." She said, making Rose smirk.

"I can be a nurse." The redhead shrugged.

"Or actually a nun?"

"I dabble." Amy said, trying to get them off the subject.

"Rose, Amy, who is your friend?" Mrs. Angelo asked, looking at the Doctor.

"Who's Amy? You were Amelia." He said, looking at Amy with a critical expression.

"Yeah? Now I'm Amy." She shrugged.

"Amelia Pond. That was a great name." he argued.

"Bit fairy tale." She shot back, making Rose frown.

"I know you, don't I? I've seen you somewhere before." the old woman asked the Doctor.

"Not me. Brand new face. First time on. And what sort of job's a kissogram?" he asked.

"I go to parties and I kiss people. With outfits. It's a laugh." Amy said.

"You were a little girl five minutes ago." he argued.

"You're worse than my aunt!" Amy said, thinking back on her memories of that horrible woman.

"I'm the Doctor. I'm worse than everybody's aunt. And that is not how I'm introducing myself." He said, turning to look at Mrs. Angelo.

"Okay, so it's everywhere, in every language. They're broadcasting to the whole world." He ran to the window and looked up.

"What's up there? What are you looking for?" Amy asked, going to the window as well as Jeff, Mrs. Angelo's grandson, walked in.

"Okay. Planet this size, two poles, your basic molten core? They're going to need a forty percent fission blast." The Doctor muttered, turning to see Jeff and walking up to him.

"But they'll have to power up first, won't they? So assuming a medium sized starship, that's 20 minutes. What do you think, twenty minutes? Yeah, twenty minutes. We've got twenty minutes." He said, sizing the tall young man up before turning to them.

"Twenty minutes to what?" Amy asked.

"Are you the Doctor?" Jeff asked, making Rose sigh and shake her head.

No one ever forgot the Doctor in this town.

"He is, isn't he? He's the Doctor! The Raggedy Doctor. All those cartoons you did when you were little. The Raggedy Doctor. It's him." Mrs. Angelo said triumphantly.

"Shut up." Amy hissed through gritted teeth.

"Amelia!" Rose berated automatically.

"Cartoons?" the Doctor asked.

"Gran, it's him, isn't it? It's really him!" Jeff said, grinning.

"Jeff, shut up. Twenty minutes to what?" Amy demanded.

"The human residence will be incinerated. Repeat." Came from the television.

"The human residence. They're not talking about your house, they're talking about the planet. Somewhere up there, there's a spaceship, and it's going to incinerate the planet." The Doctor said.

Rose stared at him with wide eyes as he looked straight back at her with piercing blue eyes.

"Twenty minutes to the end of the world." He sighed.

"Repeat, Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence, or the human residence will be incinerated."

The Doctor nodded at htem before turning to run out of the house with Rose and Amy running after him shouting apologies over their shoulders.

"What is this place? Where am I?" he asked as they walked down the road.

"Leadworth." Rose answered.

"Where's the rest of it?" The Doctor asked.

"This is it." Amy said.

"Is there an airport?"

"No." Rose sighed.

"A nuclear power station?"

"No." Amy said.

"Even a little one?"

"No."

"Nearest city?"

"Gloucester. Half an hour by car." Rose replied.

We don't have half an hour. Do we have a car? Well, that's good. Fantastic, that is. Twenty minutes to save the world and I've got a post office. And it's shut. What is that?" he asked as he ran up to a small pond.

"It's a duck pond." Amy shrugged.

"Why aren't there any ducks?" The Doctor questioned, looking up at them with a bewildered expression.

"I don't know. There's never any ducks." Amy said, shrugging.

"Then how do you know it's a duck pond?" He asked.

"It just is. Is it important, the duck pond?"

He suddenly clutched at his chest and Rose became panicked.

"I don't know. Why would I know? This is too soon. I'm not ready, I'm not done yet." He said.

She darted forward and caught him as he stumbled.

"Doctor?" she murmured, flashing back to Christmas the last time he regenerated and how long it took for him to be better again.

"What's happening? Why's it going dark? What's wrong with the sun?" she asked as a black disc slid over the sun.

"Nothing. You're looking at it through a forcefield. They've sealed off your upper atmosphere. Now they're getting ready to boil the planet. Oh, and here they come. The human race. The end comes, as it was always going to, down a video phone." He said, gesturing to the people who were filming the sun.

Rose let him go slowly as he began walking again.

"What's going on?" Amy demanded, running after them.

"No. Hang on. Shut up. Wait. I missed it. I saw it and I missed it. What did I see? I saw. What did I see? I saw, I saw, I saw…" he trailed off before turning and clapping his hands.

"Twenty minutes. I can do it. Twenty minutes, the planet burns. Run to your loved ones and say goodbye, or stay and help me." he offered.

Rose looked at Amy with wide eyes and she smiled back at her.

"Just another adventure, right?" the younger woman grinned.

"Adventure?" the Doctor asked.

Rose looked back at him before looking at Amelia.

"Just another adventure." She agreed, wary.

"What do we do?" Amy asked, turning to grin at him.

"Stop that nurse!" he said, turning to run onto the lawn.

They watched as he ran up to Rory and stole his phone.

"The sun's going out, and you're photographing a man and a dog. Why?" he demanded, turning back to the startled male nurse.

"Amy. Rose." He said, looking at them with a question in his eyes.

"Hi! Oh, this is Rory, he's a friend." Amy said, smiling at Rory.

"Boyfriend." Rory corrected her.

"Kind of boyfriend." Amy shrugged.

"He's her boyfriend." Rose confirmed, squinting at her daughter.

"Man and dog. Why?" The Doctor demanded, not sounding as though he cared any less.

Rory suddenly looked him up and down and his eyes widened.

"Oh my God, it's him." he said.

"Just answer his question, please." Amy sighed.

"It's him, though. The Doctor. The Raggedy Doctor." Rory said.

"Yeah, he came back." Amy nodded.

"But he was a story. He was a game."

"Man and dog. Why? Tell me now." The Doctor commanded.

Rose found herself rolling her eyes at his behavior.

"Sorry. Because he can't be there. Because he's…"

"… in a hospital, in a coma." The Doctor finished in sync with Rory.

"Yeah." Rory confirmed, nodding.

"Knew it. Multiform, you see? Disguise itself as anything, but it needs a life feed. A psychic link with a living but dormant mind." The Doctor said.

A bark sounded and they turned to see the man and his dog again.

"Prisoner Zero." The Doctor said.

"What? There's a Prisoner Zero too?" Rory asked.

"Yes." Amy nodded.

They all looked with wide eyes as a spaceship with a giant eyeball on the bottom floated down.

"See, that ship up there is scanning this area for non-terrestrial technology. And nothing says non-terrestrial like a sonic screwdriver." The Doctor said, raising his screwdriver and pressing the button.

All of the streetlights began exploding, car alarms went off, a fire engine drove past on its own with the alarm blaring, as a screech filled the air.

"I think someone's going to notice, don't you?" the Doctor called as he blew up a red telephone box.

Suddely the screwdriver exploded in his hands.

"No, no! No, don't do that!" he said, looking down at the grass where the ruined remains of his screwdriver lay.

"Doctor, it's going!" Rose called.

"No, come back. He's here! Come back! He's here. Prisoner Zero is here. Come back, he's here! Prisoner Zero is…" they turned to see the man no longer there.

"Doctor! The drain. It just sort of melted and went down the drain." Amy yelled.

"Well, of course it did." he said as if he was expecting it.

"What do we do now?" Rose asked, turning to look at him.

Exhilaration filled her.

"Why do you look older?" he demanded.

"You can't see past it?" she asked, looking down at the ring.

"What?" he asked.

She stared at him for a moment before ripping the ring off and throwing it on the ground. Rory gasped and stared at her with a panicked expression.

"Perception filter, sneaky. It's hiding in human form. We need to drive it into the open. No Tardis, no screwdriver, seventeen minutes. Come on, think. Think!" he said, moving on immediately as he began to brainstorm again.

"So that thing, that hid in our house for twelve years?" Amy asked, facing Rose.

"Multiforms can live for millennia. Twelve years is a pit-stop." The Doctor threw in.

"So how come you show up again on the same day that lot do? The same minute!" she demanded.

"They're looking for him, but they followed me. They saw me through the crack, got a fix, they're only late because I am." He answered.

"What's he on about?" Rory asked.

"Nurse boy, give me your phone." The Doctor commanded.

"How can he be real? He was never real." Rory said, looking confused once again.

"Phone. Now. Give me." He said, snatching the phone away.

"He was just a game. We were kids. You made me dress up as him." Rose snorted.

"These photos, they're are all coma patients?"

"Yeah." Rory confirmed.

"No, they're all the multiform. Eight comas, eight disguises for Prisoner Zero." The Doctor said, looking up.

"He had a dog, though. There's a dog in a coma?" Amy asked.

"Well, the coma patient dreams he's walking a dog, Prisoner Zero gets a dog. Laptop! Your friend, what was his name? Not him, the good-looking one." He said, sneering at Rory before turning to Amy.

"Thanks." Rory said, looking put-out.

"Jeff." Amy supplied.

"Oh, thanks." Rory sighed, rolling his eyes as he looked up at the sky.

"He had a laptop in his bag. A laptop. Big bag, big laptop. I need Jeff's laptop. You two, get to the hospital. Get everyone out of that ward. Clear the whole floor. Phone me when you're done." The Doctor said, holding up the phone before he grabbed Rose's hand.

"Wait!" Rose said, turning to Amy.

"We'll be fine, Mum. Go with him." Amy said, grinning at her before running to Rory's car.

"But how can he be here? How can the Doctor be here?" Rory argued as they separated.

* * *

They ran up to the Angelo house again, their hands entwined together. But the Doctor stopped her before they walked inside.

"I budgeted a minute for this. Exactly a minute so speak fast. How are you here? Why does Amy call you mum?" he asked.

"I can't explain it all in a minute." She said.

"Then tell me how you're here."

"You heard of the weeping angels?" she asked.

He froze.

"They wanted me to come save them. They were from this time, I think. There's a bunch of them in the graveyard here. Haven't moved a muscle since I got here." She explained quickly.

"Save you from what? And why did you agree?" he demanded.

"I didn't agree, they threatened my life. And they wanted me to save them from… well… you." she said.

"You knew it was me." he said.

"I saw Amy's drawings." She answered.

"What about handsy?" he asked.

"Handsy?" she questioned.

"The metacrisis. Your very own Doctor." He said.

She looked away.

"He died." She said softly.

They remained silent for a moment.

"Minute is over." He said.

She looked back at him and smiled softly.

"Then we better save the world."

* * *

"Hello. Laptop. Give me." The Doctor said as he walked into Jeff's room with Rose following closely.

"No, no, no, no, wait." Jeff argued.

"It's fine. Give it here." He said, opening it as Jeff protested.

"Blimey. Get a girlfriend, Jeff." He said with a disgusted expression.

"Who are you?" Jeff asked Rose and she remembered that she was no longer wearing the perception filter.

"Rose, how…" Mrs. Angelo asked with a panicked expression as she walked in.

"Hi." Rose said, waving.

"Gran." Jeff said.

"How is that possible?" she asked, looking up at Rose's suddenly youthful face.

"It's a long story." She said, unable to come up with anything better.

"I bet it is, dear. What are you doing?" the old woman asked, looking at the Doctor as he typed furiously.

"The sun's gone wibbly, so right now, somewhere out there, there's going to be a big old video conference call. All the experts in the world panicking at once, and do you know what they need? Me. Ah, and here they all are. All the big boys. NASA, Jodrell Bank, Tokyo Space Centre, Patrick Moore." He explained.

"I like Patrick Moore." Mrs. Angelo said.

"I'll get you his number. But watch him, he's a devil." The Doctor warned.

"You can't just hack in on a call like that." Jeff argued.

"Can't I?" the Doctor asked as six faces appeared on the screen.

He immediately pulled out the psychic paper as Patrick Moore asked who he was.

"This is a secure call, what are you doing here?"

"Hello. Yeah, I know you should switch me off, but before you do, watch this." he said, typing once more.

"It's here too, I'm getting it." Patrick Moore said.

"Fermat's Theorem, the proof. And I mean the real one. Never been seen before. Poor old Fermat, got killed in a duel before he could write it down. My fault. I slept in. Oh, and here's an oldie but a goodie. Why electrons have mass. And a personal favourite of mine, faster than light travel with two diagrams and a joke. Look at your screens. Whoever I am, I'm a genius. Look at the sun. You need all the help you can get. Fellas, pay attention." He said, turning his attention to Rory's phone as he began typing on that.

"Sir, what are you doing?" the NASA guy asked.

"I'm writing a computer virus. Very clever, super fast, and a tiny bit alive, but don't let on. And why am I writing it on a phone? Never mind, you'll find out. Okay, I'm sending this to all your computers. Get everyone who works for you sending this everywhere. Email, text, Facebook, Bebo, Twitter, radar dish, whatever you've got. Any questions?" he asked.

"Who was your lady friend?" Patrick Moore asked, noticing Mrs. Angelo.

"Patrick, behave." The Doctor berated the man.

"What does this virus do?"

"It's a reset command, that's all. It resets counters. It gets in the wifi and resets every counter it can find. Clocks, calendars, anything with a chip will default at zero at exactly the same time. But yeah, I could be lying, why should you trust me? I'll let my best man explain." He said, looking back at Jeff who was staring at the screen with shock. "Jeff, you're my best man." he whispered.

"You what?" Jeff asked, bewildered.

"Listen to me. In ten minutes, you're going to be a legend. In ten minutes, everyone on that screen is going to be offering you any job you want. But first, you have to be magnificent. You have to make them trust you and get them working. This is it, Jeff, right here, right now. This is when you fly. Today's the day you save the world." He said encouragingly.

"Why me?" Jeff asked, wide eyed.

"It's your bedroom." The Doctor said, making Rose laugh automatically.

"Now go, go, go!" he said, grabbing Rose's hand and yanking her out of the room.

"Okay, guys, let's do this." they heard Jeff say.

The Doctor suddenly changed direction, running back to Jeff's room.

"Oh, and delete your internet history." He advised, making Rose grin as Jeff looked up at them with panicked eyes.

* * *

"Something's happened up there. We can't get through." Rory said as they stood in the lobby.

"Yes, but what's happened?" Amy demanded.

"I don't know. No one knows. Phone him." Rory urged her.

"I'm phoning him. Doctor? We're at the hospital, but we can't get through." She said.

"What did he say?" Rory asked after she paused for a moment.

"Look in the mirror. Ha ha! Uniform. Are you on your way? You're going to need a car." Amy informed him before hanging up.

* * *

Rose couldn't wipe the stupid smile off of her face as they sped down the road in a firetruck. It helped that the Doctor was staring at the road with a silly grin on his face as well. A few minutes later, the phone rang again.

"Are you in?" He asked as soon as he picked it up.

"Yep." Rose heard Amy say over the phone. "But so's Prisoner Zero."

"You need to get out of there." he instructed.

There was a few moments of silence.

"Amy? Amy, what's happening? Amy, talk to me!" he yelled, making Rose suddenly panic.

"We're in the coma ward, but it's here. It's getting in." Amy said, sounding panicked.

"Which window are you?" he demanded as they approached the hospital, blaring the horn to make people move.

"What, sorry?" Amy questioned.

"Which window?" he asked again, rolling his eyes.

"First floor, on the left, fourth from the end." She said before the call ended.

"Text them to duck." He said, tossing the phone to Rose.

Moments later, they slammed the ladder through the window.

"Go! I'll be up there!" Rose instructed him.

He climbed up on the roof of the truck and she climbed out and watched as he scaled the ladder and slipped into the room.

* * *

"Right! Hello. Am I late? No, three minutes to go. So still time."

"Time for what, Time Lord?" the multi-form demanded.

"Take the disguise off. They'll find you in a heartbeat. Nobody dies." He suggested.

"The Atraxi will kill me this time. If I am to die, let there be fire." She shrugged.

"Okay. You came to this world by opening a crack in space and time. Do it again. Just leave." He said.

"I did not open the crack." The alien replied.

"Somebody did." the Doctor countred.

"The cracks in the skin of the universe, don't you know where they came from? You don't, do you?" she asked tauntingly before switching to a little girl's voice. "The Doctor in the Tardis doesn't know. Doesn't know. Doesn't know!"

She switched back to the adult voice as she smiled.

"The universe is cracked. The Pandorica will open. Silence will fall." She said mysteriously.

"And we're off! Look at that. Look at that!" he said, gesturing to the clock that read 0:00.

"Yeah, I know, just a clock. Whatever. But do you know what's happening right now? In one little bedroom, my team are working. Jeff and the world. And do you know what they're doing? They're spreading the word all over the world, quantum fast. The word is out. And do you know what the word is? The word is Zero. Now, me, if I was up in the sky in a battleship, monitoring all Earth communications, I'd probably take that as a hint. And if I had a whole battle fleet surrounding the planet, I'd be able track a simple old computer virus to its source in, what, under a minute? The source, by the way, is right here." He said as a bright light lit up outside. "Oh! And I think they just found us!" he said triumphantly.

"The Atraxi are limited. While I'm in this form, they'll still be unable to detect me. They've tracked a phone, not me." she scoffed.

"Yeah, but this is the good bit. I mean, this is my favourite bit. Do you know what this phone is full of? Pictures of you. Every form you've learned to take, right here. Ooo, and being uploaded about now. And the final score is, no Tardis, no screwdriver, two minutes to spare. Who da man?" he said, throwing his arms out.

Silence filled the room as everyone stared at him.

"Oh, I'm never saying that again. Fine." He scoffed.

"Then I shall take a new form." She said, grinning.

"Oh, stop it. You know you can't. It takes months to form that kind of psychic link." He said, shaking his head.

"And I've had years." She said with a grin.

Suddenly Amy collapsed and the Doctor turned to run to her.

"No! Amy? You've got to hold on. Amy? Don't sleep! You've got to stay awake, please." He said, holding her face in his hands.

"Doctor." Rory said with panic.

They turned to see a new form standing there.

"Well, that's rubbish. Who's that supposed to be?" the Doctor scoffed as he stood.

"It's you." Rory said, confused.

"Me? Is that what I look like?" he said, looking at himself strangely.

"You don't know?"

"Busy day. Why me, though? You're linked with her. Why are you copying me?" he asked.

Suddenly a familiar little girl stepped out from behind him, holding his hand.

"I'm not. Poor Amy Pond. Still such a child inside. Dreaming of the magic Doctor she knows will return to save her. What a disappointment you've been." Little Amelia taunted.

"No, she's dreaming about me because she can hear me." he corrected the multi-form, kneeling next to her again. "Amy, don't just hear me, listen. Remember the room, the room in your house you couldn't see. Remember you went inside. I tried to stop, but you did. You went in the room. You went inside. Amy, dream about what you saw." He instructed her.

"No. No. No!" the multi-form said, panicking as it transformed into a long snake-like creature.

"Well done, Prisoner Zero. A perfect impersonation of yourself." The Doctor said, standing up with a smirk.

"Prisoner Zero is located. Prisoner Zero is restrained." The Atraxi announced.

"Silence, Doctor. Silence will fall." Zero hissed before disappearing in a rush of wind.

"The sun. It's back to normal, right? That's, that's good, yeah? That means it's over." Rory asked as Amy woke up. "Amy. Are you okay? Are you with us?"

"What happened?" she groaned.

"He did it. The Doctor did it." Rory said.

"No, I didn't." the Doctor said.

"What are you doing?" Rory asked.

"Tracking the signal back. Sorry in advance." He said, glancing back at Rory before looking back at his phone.

"About what?"

"The bill." He said before putting the phone to his ear. "Oi, I didn't say you could go! Article fifty seven of the Shadow Proclamation. This is a fully established level five planet, and you were going to burn it? What? Did you think no one was watching? You lot, back here, now." He commanded before turning to Amy and Rory.

"Okay, now I've done it." he nodded, tossing the phone to Rory before turning to walk out.

"Did he just bring them back? Did he just save the world from aliens and then bring all the aliens back again?" Rory said as him and Amy rushed after him.

* * *

Rose bit her lip as she stared at the door to the stairs. It was either take them or teleport herself up there and risk the Doctor seeing her. She turned to see everyone that was crowded in the lobby looking away from her, most likely terrified that she looked young all of the sudden. She sighed and closed her eyes, imagining herself with Amy.

"Where are you going?" she heard Amy's voice.

"The roof. No, hang on." The Doctor veered off and found her standing in the locker room when they walked in.

"Why are you in here?" he asked, staring at her strangely.

"I dunno. Why are you in here?" she replied, panicking.

"I'm saving the world… I need a decent shirt. To hell with the raggedy. Time to put on a show." He said, sorting through the clothes that were thrown around.

Rose knew the drill. New body, new outfit.

"You just summoned aliens back to Earth. Actual aliens, deadly aliens, aliens of death, and now you're taking your clothes off. Amy, he's taking his clothes off." Rory said as he began stripping.

Rose's eyes widened as she took in his body.

"Turn your back if it embarrasses you." the Doctor scoffed.

It was a nice body. A very nice new body. New new new Doctor. New new new body.

"Are you stealing clothes now? Those clothes belong to people, you know." Rory reminded him before turning to Amy. "Are you not going to turn your back?" he asked, looking between her and Rose.

"No." Rose said as she clapped a hand over Amy's eyes.

Rose hurried out with them onto the roof where an Atraxi was hovering. The Doctor hadn't quite finished getting dressed, having several ties draped over his new shirt. At least he had pants on.

"So this was a good idea, was it? They were leaving." Amy reminded him.

"Leaving is good. Never coming back is better. Come on, then! The Doctor will see you now!" He shouted, spreading his arms wide.

The eyeball suddenly dropped and hovered right in front of him.

"You are not of this world." It announced.

"No, but I've put a lot of work into it." he said, looking down at his selection of ties.

"Oh, hmm, I don't know. What do you think?" he said, looking up at the alien.

"Is this world important?" the Atraxi asked.

"Important? What's that mean, important? Six billion people live here. Is that important? Here's a better question. Is this world a threat to the Atraxi? Well, come on. You're monitoring the whole planet. Is this world a threat?" he demanded.

Suddenly there was a projection of different images of the world in between them.

"No." the Atraxi said.

"Are the peoples of this world guilty of any crime by the laws of the Atraxi?" He asked, tossing ties back at them as he narrowed his selection down.

"No." the Atraxi answered, projecting more images.

"Okay. One more. Just one. Is this world protected? Because you're not the first lot to come here. Oh, there have been so many." He said as he tied a tie around his neck.

Rose looked down at the jackets that she was holding for him before looking back up. She dropped the others into Rory's arms before walking up to him as the projection showed the Daleks, the Cybermen, and many other threats that the Doctor had faced.

"And what you've got to ask is, what happened to them?" he asked as he looked over at Rose, who handed him the tweed jacket she was holding.

Their eyes met for a moment and they turned to see the projection running through many different male faces. She gasped lightly when it showed the other two faces she'd known as the Doctor. Suddenly he stepped through the images after pulling the jacket on.

"Hello. I'm the Doctor." He said, nodding as he rocked back and forth on his heels. "Basically… run."

The eyeball suddenly zoomed backwards and up into his ship before disappearing from the sky quickly. Rose turned to see the Doctor pull something out of his jacket pocket. It was a glowing TARDIS key. She felt something against her skin and pulled out the necklace that held the TARDIS key. He looked at her for a moment before smiling.

"She's ready." He breathed.

"Is that it? Is that them gone for good? Who were they?" Amy asked, turning to look at them.

The Doctor already turned to run off with Rose following him. Rory and Amy were hot on their heels.

* * *

"Okay, what have you got for me this time?" Rose heard the Doctor say as he approached the TARDIS.

She stopped short and he turned to look at her as Amy and Rory ran up to stand on either side of her.

"Rose… do you…" he said, gesturing to the TARDIS.

"You don't know my story yet. You don't know what's happened. You don't even know… how long I've been back or…" she trailed off, shaking her head as she looked at the ground.

"I don't care. You're Rose. You're my Rose. I don't care if you burned up a sun to get back to me. You're back. So… will you…?" he asked.

She looked up at him.

"Are you still my Doctor?" she asked.

"I'm still your Doctor." He nodded, smiling at her.

She stared at him warily before turning to look at Amy.

"Go." the redhead said immediately.

"But…" Rose began.

"Go. One trip. Then come back and get us. We'll be standing here." Amy said, gesturing to the garden.

Rose turned back to stare at the Doctor with wide eyes before a grin spreaded across her face. Screw reality. Screw having to talk about things. Screw being the responsible adult. She wanted to be Rose and the Doctor again… at least for a little while. She ran forward with a grin as he turned to open the doors. They stepped inside and she gasped as she gaped around at the new look.

"Look at you. Oh, you sexy thing! Look at you!" he exclaimed as he ran up to it and began pressing and banging on different buttons.

Rose twirled around the console room as the entire TARDIS seemed to hum happily.

"You're happy to have her back too, aren't you sexy?" he murmured, watching the happiness light up her face.

* * *

Rose looked over at him as they leaned out of the doors and peered at planet Earth from where they sat on the moon.

"What?" he asked, looking back at her.

"I just… I never thought I'd see you again. I never thought I'd want to see you again." She said honestly.

"Rose… what happened to the metacrisis?" he sighed.

"He… didn't adapt to human life easily. He wanted to keep saving people. It got him killed. He tried to stop a robbery." She said, turning to walk back into the console room.

"Is that why you're so sad?" he asked, walking behind her after he closed the door.

"I'm sad because… I've missed you." she sighed, touching the console softly.

She looked back to see him staring at her tenderly.

"I've missed you too." He admitted.

She smiled at him.

"More serious talk later. For now, let's go back to Leadworth and pick up Amy." She said with a big grin, dragging him over to the console.

"Your wish is my command, Miss Tyler. Though I will need answers." He said before he touched anything.

"I know. And you'll get them." She nodded.

* * *

Rose grinned as they stepped out of the TARDIS but it faded as soon as she noticed that it was dark outside now.

"How long did you have us gone?" she demanded, turning back to him.

"Longer than I intended?" he said questioningly, looking panicked.

They turned to see the door slam open and Amy rushed out.

"Ah, there she is. Brand new Tardis. Bit exciting. Just had a quick hop to the moon and back to run her in. She's ready for the big stuff now."

"You came back." Amy said, throwing herself at Rose in an embrace, who sensed that something was wrong.

"Course I came back. I always come back. Something wrong with that?" the Doctor asked as she turned to him.

"I missed you Mum." She said softly, tears filling her eyes.

"Wait..." Rose said, her eyes widening.

"All that stuff that happened. The hospital, the spaceships, Prisoner Zero…" Amy trailed off.

"Oh, don't worry, that's just the beginning. There's loads more." The Doctor said, grinning between them.

"Yeah, but those things, those amazing things, all that stuff… that was two years ago!" Amy shouted, turning to face him.

"Oh! Oops." He said as two angry female faces glared at him.

"You did this again!" Rose shouted, smacking his arm.

"Ow! And I'm sorry!" he exclaimed.

They were all interrupted by a figure barrelling out of the house. Rose and Amy scattered as he split them and his fist raised into the air before coming down on the Doctor's face.

"You bastard!" Koschei shouted, glaring down at him as he sprawled on the ground.

* * *

**Don't worry, wonderful readers! Angst is coming as soon as it actually occurs to Rose that the Doctor is back! Review please!**


End file.
